Queria tanto que fosse você
by Ligya Ford-Northman
Summary: Draco e Ginny se correspondem anonimamente e se apaixonam no papel, mas pessoalmente não conseguem se suportar. O que será que perdurará entre eles: o ódio ou a paixão?


**Nota Principal: **Fanfic-presente de Amigo Secreto Lumus/Doce Vampiro 2008 para Anis. 

**Classificação**: Livre

**Gênero**: Comédia Romântica

**Nota**: Pré-EDP, Draco/Ginny

**Resumo**: Draco e Ginny se correspondem anonimamente e se apaixonam no papel, mas pessoalmente não conseguem se suportar. O que será que perdurará entre eles: o ódio ou a paixão?

**QUERIA TANTO QUE FOSSE VOCÊ**

_By Ligya Ford-Northman_

_Baseado em "You've got a mail", de Nora Ephron_

- O que você tem?

Ginny encarou o namorado, que a olhava com interesse.

Era uma manhã de sexta-feira. Tediosa e comum, como todos os outros dias. A mesa da Grifinória estava lotada. Parece que todos os alunos haviam resolvido tomar café ao mesmo tempo naquela manhã.

- Eu? Eu não tenho nada. Por quê? – ela disfarçou, engolindo um café.

- Você parece ansiosa, agitada. – disse Dino Thomas. – Tem algum exame do Snape hoje?

- Não. Impressão sua. Não estou ansiosa nem agitada. – disse da maneira mais normal possível.

- Você realmente parece diferente... – começou Ron. – O que você anda fazendo? Nada que fosse deixar mamãe de cabelos em pé, certo?

A resposta de Ginny foi interrompida pelo revoar das corujas trazendo o correio. Ginny sentiu seu coração se agitar. Era a melhor parte do dia naqueles tempos.

Olhou para cima procurando Pichi. Seus olhos brilharam com a expectativa. O que não passou despercebido para Hermione.

Pichi pousou feliz e Ginny tirou um pergaminho pequeno. Sentiu suas mãos tremerem quando reconheceu a letra do remetente. Sorriu internamente, e guardou a carta no bolso interno da suas vestes da Grifinória.

- Não vai abrir? – perguntou o namorado.

- Agora não. É da Estela. Depois eu leio. Já sei até o que é.

- Estela? – perguntou Ron. – Desde quando você recebe cartas da Estela?

- Quem é Estela? – perguntou Harry, sentado ao lado de Ron.

- Prima Estela. Ela mora na Itália. – disse Ron, com a boca cheia.

- Ela é filha do irmão da mamãe, portanto prima Estela. Ela está com problemas com o noivo. E me pediu ajuda.

- E por que pra você? – perguntou Ron, novamente.

- Porque sim, Ron.

- Da ultima vez que eu vi a prima Estela, ela não parecia com problemas nenhum.

- Você é homem, e não tem experiência para ajudá-la. Além de, obviamente, o fato de você não conseguir ler nas entrelinhas.

- Entrelinhas?

- É, Ron. Você não é perspicaz ao perceber o sentimento dos outros.

- Isso é verdade. – arrematou Hermione. Ron a encarou, confuso.

Ginny sorriu para a amiga, que a olhava com curiosidade. Hermione sabia que ela estava mentindo. Provavelmente teria que lhe contar toda a verdade. Mas isso ficaria pra depois. Ela pensava numa desculpa de sair daquela mesa.

- Estou indo. Vou ter que dar um pulo no quarto. Esqueci a lição da McGonagall no meu malão. – se levantou e saiu.

Subiu as escadas até o sétimo andar, andando quando alguém estava próximo, e correndo quando não tinha ninguém no caminho. Sorria bobamente, como se tivesse um cabide na sua boca. Não conseguia disfarçar a euforia e ansiedade.

Passou voando pelo buraco do retrato e se sentou numa poltrona da vazia sala comunal da Grifinória, e tirou a carta do bolso.

Admirou a letra rabiscada na frente do Pergaminho. Lá tinha o seu pseudônimo e o pseudônimo do seu correspondente: Falcon152. Abriu-a com os dedos trêmulos:

- "_Brinkley é o meu cachorro. Embora não possa trazê-lo para Hogwarts, eu me divirto horrores com ele em Londres. Ele ama as ruas de Londres tanto quanto eu. Embora ele goste de comer pedaços de pizza e bagels na calçada, e eu prefira comprá-los."_

Ginny riu, extasiada.

- "_Brinkley é um grande apanhador e foi oferecido a ele uma vaga no time da fazenda dos "Falcons", mas ele escolheu ficar comigo – e com meus pais – para poder ficar 18 horas por dia dormindo num gigante travesseiro verde do tamanho de um pneu."_

Ela sorriu encantada. Falcon152 era um cara incrível.

- "_Você não adora Hogwarts no Outono? Me dá vontade de te enviar um bouquet de penas brancas se eu soubesse seu nome e seu endereço. Por outro lado, não saber tem o seu charme." _– ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, charmosa. –_ "Tenho vontade de pegar um barco e velejar com você pelo lago, até chegarmos a Hogsmeade. Iríamos desembarcar felizes, deixando todos morrendo de inveja e tomaríamos uma cerveja amanteigada assistindo o sol se pôr. Adoro Hogwarts no outono."_

Ela suspirou feliz, e tirou da mochila um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. Pichi apareceu numa das janelas próximas. Sabia que teria que voltar com uma resposta. Ginny rabiscou algo, com um sorriso leve no rosto, e Pichi voou contente com a resposta presa à perna.

Hermione entrou no quarto, enquanto Ginny arrumava sua mochila, e não resistiu ao espalhar seu bom humor.

- Oi, Mi. Está um lindo dia. Você não acha que está um lindo dia?

Hermione mirou a janela e viu o céu nublado, quando as irmãs Patil entraram gritando uma com a outra. Ela observou as garotas, com a testa estreitada em confusão, e respondeu a Ginny:

- É, acho que sim. – ela ironizou.

- Você não adora Hogwarts no outono? – Ginny perguntou.

Hermione segurou um riso.

- O que há com você? – perguntou confusa. Sexta-feira sempre era um dia de mau-humor terrível para todos.

- Nada.

- Você está apaixonada. – ela afirmou.

- Apaixonada? Não. Sim. Claro que eu estou. Estou apaixonada por Dino. Você acha que o Harry vai querer treinar hoje a noite?

- Não sei. Talvez sim. Não mude de assunto. O que há com você? Não vou sair daqui enquanto não me contar.

Ginny passou a língua pelos lábios. Era hora.

- Você acha que é infidelidade se você se envolver com alguém por carta? – ela perguntou, seriamente.

Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas. _Então era isso_. Ela pensou, mas uma duvida lhe abateu.

- Você fez algumas... perversões?

- É claro que não. Eu nem conheço ele. – Ginny pareceu chocada.

- Digo se você escreveu algumas coisas... eróticas.

- Não.

- Bem, não faça. O minuto que você fizer, eles perdem o respeito por você.

- Não é isso. Nós só trocamos cartas. É bobagem, além do mais estou pensando em parar porque está ficando...

- Inviável?

-... Confuso. Mas não de verdade. Porque é bobagem.

- Onde você o conheceu?

- Eu nem lembro. - Hermione lhe dá um olhar mortal. Claro que lembra. - No dia que eu fiz quinze anos, eu passei os olhos nos classificados de solteiros do Profeta Diário.

Hermione começou a rir. Ela sabia o que era aquilo. Era divertido ver patéticas pessoas se anunciarem no jornal procurando por parceiros. O engraçado mesmo era o 'como' as pessoas se 'vendiam'.

Ginny suspirou.

- É engraçado, okay? E eu vi a descrição de um cara que estudava em Hogwarts, que queria trocar cartas. Só amizade. E eu... bem, eu escrevi.

- Sobre o quê?

- "Orgulho e Preconceito".

- Da Jane Austen, suponho?

- É. Filmes trouxas... Livros trouxas... Você sabe que eu adoro escrever. Ele me incentiva a escrever.

Hermione ainda mantinha a testa estreita.

- Como ele adora Hogwarts. Bouquets de penas brancas...

- O quê?

- Esquece. Nós não falamos nada pessoal. Nós fizemos essa regra. Eu não sei o nome dele, de qual casa ele é ou onde exatamente ele vive. Assim é mais fácil parar de vê-lo, porque... não estou.

- Merlin! Ele pode ser a próxima pessoa a entrar na sala comunal. Ele pode ser... – Hermione olhou para a porta no exato momento que Neville entrou. -... Neville!

Ele parou assustado quando percebeu que as duas o encaravam.

- Bom dia, meninas! – ele soltou.

- Nev... – Hermione começou. -... Você troca cartas com alguma garota?

- Se você achar que minha avó é uma garota...

- Não da família. Uma garota de Hogwarts.

- Não. – ele disse triste. - Escrever cartas é só outra maneira de eu ser chutada por elas.

Hermione e Ginny se entreolharam, segurando o riso. _Pobre Neville! Auto-estima zero._

XxLFNxX

Um casal caminhava imponente na saída do salão principal: Draco e Pansy. Ninguém ficou surpreso quando começaram a namorar. Era perfeitos um para o outro. Orgulhosos, ricos e arrogantes.

- Draco! – um primeiranista, Draco reconheceu, correu na direção deles. – Uma coruja lhe deixou isso na sala comunal.

Draco encarou o garoto e puxou o pergaminho de maneira bruta. Olhou o remetente, e também guardou a carta no bolso das vestes. Virou-se na direção que caminhava, ainda segurando a mão de Pansy, ignorando completamente o garoto.

- De quem é? – ela perguntou, enquanto caminhavam.

- Da minha mãe. Você não está atrasada? – ele perguntou a ela, querendo a ver longe por uns minutos.

- Estou sim. Tenho que encontrar as meninas. – ela lhe respondeu, lhe dando um leve beijo nos lábios. - Ah! Não se esqueça da festa do Trocado!

- Eu vou? – perguntou, fingindo não se lembrar da própria resposta quanto ao convite.

- Você prometeu.

Draco suspirou, balançou a cabeça e murmurou um palavrão.

A Festa do Trocado era uma festa onde os meninos teriam que se vestir como meninas e vice-versa. Draco achava que aquilo seria humilhante demais para querer ir.

- Você prometeu Draco.

- Tá, tá, eu vou. – ele disse desgostoso. Odiava ser obrigado a fazer qualquer coisa. Ela sorriu com a resposta e se aproximou dele. Antes que ela voltasse a lhe beijar, ele a relembrou. – Você está atrasada, Pansy.

- Ah, é. Tchau, querido.

Ela se virou e seguiu na direção das escadas. Draco acelerou o passo na direção da sala vazia de poções. Sentou-se na sua usual carteira e tirou a carta do bolso, e sorriu ao ler o nome de sua correspondente: Redgirl.

- "_Gosto de começar nossas cartas como se estivéssemos no meio de uma conversa. Eu finjo que nós somos os mais queridos e velhos amigos – o oposto do que nós verdadeiramente somos. Pessoas que não sabem os verdadeiros nomes um do outro e se conheceram por meio de classificados de solteiros do Profeta Diário, algo que nós juramos que nunca lemos." _– ele sorriu. – "_O que ele vai dizer hoje, eu penso. Eu sento-me à mesa de café da manhã e aguardo impaciente pelo correio. Eu olho pra cima, segurando meu fôlego até ver minha coruja. Segurando a carta, eu não ouço nada em volta, nem mesmo o salão principal lotado. Só as batidas do meu coração. Eu tenho uma carta. De você."_

Crabble e Goyle entram com Zabini na sala. Draco percebendo o movimento enfia rapidamente a carta no meio do livro de Poções, e se vira para os amigos.

- Vai à festa de Trocado, Draco?

- Pansy me obrigou. – ele disse com uma careta.

- Achei que você gostasse da Pansy.

- Eu gosto. Pansy é incrível. Quem não gosta da Pansy? – soltou, ante ao olhar chocado de Zabini e dos outros. Draco tentou disfarçar. - Vocês vão?

- Talvez sim. Apesar de que não há muita coisa que me interesse nessa porcaria de festa. – disse Crabble soltou. – A não ser a comida.

Draco estreitou a testa. _Idiota!_

- Estão ouvindo isso? É a Grifinória se preparando para mais uma humilhação pública. – Goyle brincou.

- Não, eu não ouço nada. – respondeu Draco, olhando para o teto. - Nem o som dos trovões lá fora. Só as batidas do meu coração. Eu acho que é isso que eu ouço. Algo assim.

- Você acabou com a minha piada. – Goyle fez um muxoxo.

- Draco, você ta me assustando. – Zabini disse, serio. – O que há com você?

Slughorn entrou impedindo de Draco dizer algo.

- Bom dia! Bom dia! – ele gritou. Draco fingiu desinteresse, e abriu seu livro tentando esconder sua preciosa carta. Zabini encarou o amigo. _Havia algo ali_, pensou balançando a cabeça. Normalmente uma piada com a Grifinória o faria chorar com a gargalhada. Definitivamente, algo estava acontecendo.

XxLFNxX

Após as aulas da manhã, Ginny e Luna andavam na direção do salão principal para almoçarem. As aulas de 'Defesa' com Snape sempre as deixavam exaustas. Física e mentalmente. Snape tinha essa habilidade única de deixar os nervos dos Grifinórios em frangalhos.

- I Ching? – perguntou Luna.

- É, são 64 hexagramas, com linhas partidas e inteiras, que representam o Yin e Yang. – explicou Ginny.

- Yin e Yang. – repetiu Luna.

- Sim, são os princípios elementares do pensamento chinês. As combinações das linhas representam os quatro elementos: fogo, metal, madeira e água.

- E você tem que decorar todas as 64 combinações?

- Não, você tem que decorar a combinação das linhas.

- Ah não! Isso é confuso demais pra mim. Não acha que é melhor decorar?

- 64 combinações? – Ginny perguntou sarcasticamente, e Luna sorriu, de maneira ingênua. Viu que não era jogo perdido tentar explicar. – É, talvez seja melhor.

- Olha só! A Louca e a Lisa! – Ginny viu Draco gritar, andando na sua direção.

Ginny suspirou.

- "A mais sutil loucura é feita da mais sutil sensatez". - Luna citou, fazendo Ginny suspirar. As citações de Luna só pioravam a situação.

- Tanto faz. – Draco ignorou, virando-se para Ginny. - E então, Weasley, vai fantasiada de mendigo na Festa do Trocado?

- Estarei mais digna do que estaria na sua fantasia de vadia.

- Que piada antiga, Weasley. Vou te dar de presente um livro de piadas, quem sabe você consegue algo novo pra colocar no seu armário.

- Talvez você tire proveito desse livro, Malfoy. Suas piadas são patéticas assim como seu cérebro.

Pansy apareceu logo atrás do namorado, levantando o queixo, encarando Ginny com orgulho.

- Aconteceu algo querido? – ela perguntou, sem desviar o olhar de Ginny.

- Nada que fosse me incomodar. – ele respondeu, também encarando a ruiva.

- Exato, querido. – Ginny respondeu, tentando ser irônica. - Você não incomoda uma mosca.

Luna adorando a piada, gargalhou. Draco apertou os lábios, e Ginny abriu um sorriso, e piscou para ele. Pansy deu um passo à frente, e Ginny a encarou, com um olhar de puro orgulho. _Quer briga_? – ela pensou. – _Eu cresci com sete homens_.

Pansy, ainda sem desviar os olhos, recuou. Não era tola. Sabia que podia perder.

Ginny segurou o braço de Luna, e seguiu na direção do salão principal.

- Vadia! – Pansy murmurou, abraçando Draco pelas costas.

- Pansy! – ele exclamou, se desvencilhando das mãos dela. – Eu tenho que ir ao corujal. Já te encontro.

Sentiu sentimentos contraditórios.

Achava que era um perfeito idiota por se sentir remorso de ofender a todos, mas sentia um ódio máximo pela arrogância daquela garota. Uma garota pobre, sem estilo, sem elegância, que acha que isso é algo pra se orgulhar.

Mas quem era ele pra reclamar de orgulho?

Rabiscou algo em um pedaço de pergaminho enquanto se sentava num banco de pedra, no corujal. Sentiu seu estomago roncar, e suspirou alto segurando as emoções. Parecia que vivia dividido em duas pessoas. Não sabia lidar com aquela situação.

Respirou fundo, e sentiu um profundo nojo ao exalar o cheiro de titica de coruja daquele lugar. Se arrepiou, e se apressou ao amarrar sua resposta a Redgirl na perna da coruja.

XxLFNxX

Na aula de 'Defesa', Ginny puxou a carta de Falcon152 que Pichi tinha lhe trazido logo após o almoço. Ela admirou a letra do amigo e releu, suspirando:

- _"Sinto como se eu vivesse duas vidas. Uma diante de todos em Hogwarts, e uma diante de você. Me sinto tolo e burro. Me sinto um covarde, como se fosse decepcionar a todos o tempo todo. Mas tenho um medo absurdo de você pensar que sou assim. Não sou. Não quero ser."_

Fechou os olhos, pensando naquelas palavras.

Aquele cara abria seu coração para ela. Lhe dizia abertamente que vivia um personagem diante de todos em Hogwarts. Que alimentava a ilusão de ser uma pessoa distinta de todos. Pra todos verem. Alguém que tem vergonha de mostrar a ela quem é.

Ele não queria que ela soubesse o que ele parece ser para todos.

E toda aquela declaração da verdade só a fazia gostar mais dele. Só a fazia se envolver mas naquele mundo de fantasia que ambos tinham criado. Era uma paixão insana, loucamente desenvolvida por fantasias adolescentes numa época assustadora. Será que estava se agarrando a algo tão subjetivo por que Voldemort está ressurgindo?

Ginny fechou os olhos com força, e sentiu sua cabeça rodar.

Não podia ser.

Levou as mãos ao rosto, como se pudesse impedir sua cabeça de cair na carteira. Não podia ser tão tola, tão frívola. Ela tinha que ser mais forte e corajosa que uma simples adolescente apaixonada. Tinha a AD. Tinha que ajudar Harry, Ron e Hermione. Tinha Dino.

Ah Dino... Mas e quanto ao Falcon152?

- Algum problema, Srta. Weasley?

Ginny levantou a cabeça e retirou as mãos do rosto imediatamente ao ouvir seu nome. Tanto Snape quanto a sala inteira de 'Defesa' a encaravam.

- Eu não me sinto bem, professor.

- Então vá para a enfermaria. – ele respondeu, com um tom sarcástico, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Ginny guardou a cartas nas vestes, e saiu, deixando todo seu material para trás. Ela teria que voltar após passar seu mal-estar.

No caminho da enfermaria – lugar que ela obrigada a ir, Snape pediria um bilhete de Madame Pomfrey - sua cabeça voltava a girar. Ela leu novamente a carta do amigo. Sorriu triste. Não sabia como reagir àquela confissão. Sentia como se precisasse lhe acalmar o coração, e demonstrar seu carinho por ele.

Quando se deitou na cama fofa da enfermaria, após explicar sua tontura e dor de cabeça para Madame Pomfrey, Ginny ficou pensando em sua família, em Dino, na discussão com Malfoy antes do almoço, e em tudo o que sentia por Hogwarts.

Falcon152 estava ali dentro. Em Hogwarts.

Era tão confuso pra ela imaginar isso. Imaginar que ambos podiam ter trocado palavras, sorrisos ou até mesmo, conversado e rido muito. Esse pensamento lhe deixava melhor, abrandava sua dor de cabeça, lhe esquentava o coração.

Queria muito isso.

- Madame Pomfrey?

- Não diga nada, querida. A poção não vai fazer efeito.

- Já está fazendo efeito. Eu só preciso anotar algo antes que eu esqueça. Pode me dar um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena?

A enfermeira sorriu, e em segundos lhe trouxe, o que ela havia pedido. Ginny rabiscou, com um olhar intenso para o papel:

- _Ás vezes eu penso na minha vida. Eu levo uma vida pequena. Bem, não pequena, mas limitada. E as vezes, eu penso, eu sou assim porque eu gosto, ou porque não sou corajosa? Isso me lembra algo que eu li num livro uma vez. Quando deveria ser de outro jeito? Como eu faria isso? Mudar um detalhe muda tudo? Eu não quero realmente uma resposta. Vou enviar essa pergunta cósmica para o nada. Então boa tarde, querido nada."_

- Se sente melhor? – Madame Pomfrey perguntou ao se aproximar dela. E Ginny confirmou com a cabeça. – Então você já pode ir, se quiser. Aqui está o bilhete para seu professor.

- Obrigada. – respondeu ao guardá-lo no bolso junto com sua carta, e devolvendo a pena.

Desceu de volta a aula de Snape no exato momento em que o sinal tocou anunciando o fim das aulas da tarde. Ela entrou no contra-fluxo encontrando Luna no caminho.

- Espere. Só vou... – e foi até Snape lhe entregando a nota de Madame Pomfrey. O professor apenas puxou o bilhete sem lhe dar a mínima importância.

Ginny rolou os olhos e foi ao encontro da amiga, que conversava empolgado com Dennis Creevey.

- ... não acho que vá ficar ridículo. É uma boa combinação de cores.

- Acho a mistura de preto e branco tão sem graça. – disse Luna, vendo Ginny se aproximar.

- E ai? – perguntou ela. – Prontos para a festa?

- Se eu te disser que estou empolgado, você faria um comentário atentando a minha sexualidade? – perguntou Dennis.

- Claro que não. – atestou ela, e então se virou para Luna, murmurando. – Não na sua frente.

XxLFNxX

O salão principal estava estupendamente decorado. Cores diversas estampavam as paredes, e luzes coloridas brilhavam fazendo do chão de madeira um imenso caleidoscópio.

Ginny pode ver ao fundo do salão a imensa turma da Grifinória tendo Luna a tiracolo. Todos estavam juntos: ela, seus irmãos, Harry, Hermione, Simas, Neville, Ernesto e Justino. Todos gargalhando efusivamente.

Era tão bom ver a AD inteira juntos novamente.

- Dino, você tá linda! – exclamou Ron, ao vê-lo.

- É. – ele disse, ao ver seu vestido floral, e sandálias vermelhas. - O que um homem não faz pelo sorriso no rosto de uma mulher.

- Eu, suponho? – perguntou Ginny, rindo, e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- Mas ninguém bate Ron como a mais linda. – soltou Hermione, em um terno escuro. – Ele realmente se empenhou.

- Verdade. – disse Simas. – Você tá parecendo sua irmã!

- Oh, Merlin, não! – gritou Ginny, horrorizada.

- Confesse, Ginny. Estou a sua cara. Meus cabelos estão compridos, e roubei suas roupas. Só tive que aumentar um pouquinho. – Ron disse, exibindo uma blusa prateada com decote, e saia preta justa. – Só não sei como consegue andar com isso.

- É um truque feminino. – disse Luna.

- Pode ser, só sei que estou morrendo de calor com esse cabelo. – ele disse, chacoalhando a enorme juba ruiva.

- Sabe... – começou Harry. - ...Desconfio que Ron esteja curtindo usar um sutiã.

O grupo inteiro gargalhou.

Ron, vermelho de vergonha, tentou manter a pose:

- Pois é, eu quero ganhar a competição de caracterização. – ele balançou a cabeça, como se fosse obvio. - Eu, pelo menos, estou linda. Você parece uma velha senhora.

Todos ainda riam. Ginny adorava ver Harry e o irmão fazendo piadas um com o outro.

Harry usava um vestido de lã, meias e seus óculos. Parecia a Sra. Figg.

- Resolvi ficar parecido com uma senhora pra ninguém achar que estou gostando de ficar igual a um viadão. – disse ele, rindo, fazendo todos gargalharem.

XxLFNxX

Próximos as imensas janelas, havia mesas com o buffet, e garçons servindo as bebidas.

Ginny se aproximou com um prato, procurando algo diferente para saborear. Estava faminta. Só tinha almoçado naquele dia, e já passava da hora do jantar.

Observava detalhadamente os diversos pratos expostos, quando viu ao seu lado alguém num desconfortável salto alto dourado. Ia rir quando viu quem era: Draco.

- Ah, não...

- Ah, Weasley. Será que você não tem mesmo outro lugar pra ir?

- Ai, Malfoy. Cala a boca, e finge que eu não estou aqui. – ela virou as costas para ele.

- Como eu faço isso? Sua presença me irrita a ponto de não conseguir te ignorar.

- Se você consegue agüentar estes sapatos, consegue agüentar a minha presença.

Draco estreitou a testa, rindo internamente. Era um bom humor que ele ignorava existir.

Um rapaz vestido numa saia comprida entre no meio deles, cortando a fila, tentando alcançar o buffet. Draco, odiando aquilo, empurrou o rapaz que se enroscou na enorme saia e caiu no chão, derrubando o prato cheio que carregava.

- Malfoy, por Merlin, por que isso? – gritou Ginny.

Ela ajudou o garoto a se levantar, lhe oferecendo um lenço para tentar limpar um pouco da comida que estava em seu rosto. O rapaz agradeceu, recusando o lenço e indo na direção dos banheiros. Ela voltou ao lado de Malfoy, visivelmente furiosa.

- O que você deu a ele? Um lenço? Ainda fazem isso? – perguntou ele, achando tudo muito engraçado.

- Por que fez isso? Por que gosta de violência?

- "_Eu não gosto de violência, Tom. Sou um homem de negócios. Sangue é uma grande despesa."_ – ele respondeu.

- O quê? Você me chamou de Tom? – ela perguntou.

- É de 'O Poderoso Chefão'. É um diálogo de um filme trouxa.

- Ah, Merlin. Como você é idiota.

- Você é que me parece uma idiota com essa roupa.

- Ao menos, não pareço uma idiota com roupa da minha mãe.

- Pois é, eu pensei em pegar algo da sua, mas é grande demais em mim.

- Por que não pegou algo emprestado da Pansy? Tenho certeza que sua bunda ficaria linda nas minissaias dela.

- Ta de olho na minha bunda, Weasley? Ela não é para os seus olhos.

- Depois de abaixar tanto a bunda pro seu pai, achei que ela estaria a vista de todos.

Antes que Draco desse uma resposta à altura, um bartender se aproximou. Draco pediu dois coquetéis de frutas, que o garçom lhe entregou.

- Por mais maravilhoso que seja nosso papo Weasley, eu tenho que entregar isto. Eu tenho uma acompanhante sedenta. Ela é metade camelo.

Ginny segurou um riso, e acompanhou Draco com os olhos. Os voltou para a mesa de Buffet, e encarou o bartender.

- Um coquetel de frutas também, por favor. – disse, colocando uns bolinhos de queijo no prato.

XxLFNxX

A festa tinha sido longa e exaustiva.

Neville tinha ido parar na enfermaria porque alguns Sonserinos haviam botado fogo nas barras da sua saia, o que tinha mais lhe apavorado do que lhe queimado.

Fred e Angelina tinham ganhado uma detenção por estarem se agarrando no salão, e Ron havia ido dormir cedo por passar mal de tanto comer.

Draco, no meio da madrugada, escrevia em um pergaminho enquanto uma coruja estava pousada na sua janela.

- "_Já se sentiu como se tivesse se tornado a pior versão de si mesmo? Que uma caixa de Pandora com todas as secretas partes odiosas – sua arrogância, seu desprezo, sua condescendência – tivesse brotado? Alguém te provoca, e ao invés de apenas sorrir e sair dali, você os insulta. Olá, é o Sr. Sórdido. Eu tenho certeza que você não faz idéia sobre o que estou falando."_

Ginny, também acordada, recebeu a coruja, sentada no sofá vermelho da sala comunal da Grifinória. Ao lado dela, Pichi piava desconfiada para um velho rádio que Ginny havia trazido ilegalmente da Toca. Escreveu uma resposta:

- "_Sei sim sobre o que está falando. E eu passo pelo mesmo problema. Eu acabo falando barbaridades quando sou provocada, e depois de tudo, fico agora, no meio da madrugada ouvindo Joni Mitchell, repensando todas as loucuras que eu disse, imaginando se as pessoas ficaram magoadas com o que eu disse. Mas acredito que só quem ficou magoada fui eu. Ninguém, além de mim, pensa realmente no que disse mesmo quando não atinge alguém."_

Pichi se foi, e Draco logo respondeu.

- "_Eu também penso. Obviamente que aqui no meu dormitório, na minha sala comunal, na minha cama. Eu também sinto um remorso estupendo. Como eu disse antes, isso faz parte um pouco do personagem que eu criei. É como se eu fosse um ator. E então, eu penso. Será que eu já te encontrei? Nos corredores, no salão principal? Será que já conversamos? Será que eu encarnei meu personagem com você? Será que já te ofendi? Você acha que deveríamos nos encontrar?"_

Ginny arregalou os olhos imediatamente.

- Encontrar? – falou alto para si mesma. – Oh, Merlin...

Ela levantou do sofá, trazendo sua vela consigo, e subiu para o dormitório. O quarto estava silencioso. Ouvia respirações profundas.

Sentou-se na cama, ainda segurando a carta do amigo, e murmurou como se não pudesse acreditar. Como se alguém tivesse lhe dito que Papai Noel realmente existe apesar da impossibilidade física.

- Encontrar?

XxLFNxX

Era sábado de manhã. Dia de visita a Hogmeade.

Draco estava deitado em um sofá de couro escuro da sala comunal da Sonserina. Era muito cedo, e já estava de pé. Havia sido acordado logo que o dia clareou por uma afoita coruja. Ele, ao vê-la, sabia de quem era. E depois do que leu, não conseguiu dormir de novo.

Se deitou naquele sofá, tentando por os pensamentos em ordem.

Levou a carta aos olhos, tentando fazer aquelas palavras entrarem na sua cabeça, de uma vez por todas.

- "_Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia nós nos encontrarmos. Eu adoro nosso relacionamento. Não há muita coisa acontecendo no dia-a-dia da minha vida, e há algo mágico e excitante nesta ilha de fantasia que eu tenho com você. ENTÃO POR FAVOR, NÃO ME PEÇA DE NOVO."_

Ele apoiou a carta no peito, e fechou os olhos.

Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando não pensar nos motivos que a fez recusar o convite. Será que ele a tinha assustado com a história de que é um crápula diante de todos? Que pessoalmente seria um idiota, estúpido, grosso e anti-social?

O que era preciso fazer pra ganhar um pouco de confiança de alguém?

Ouviu passos. A Casa da Sonserina estava acordando.

Suspirou alto e se levantou. Subiu de volta a seu quarto. Precisava de um banho para relaxar os músculos e acordar. Iria com Pansy a Hogsmeade arejar a cabeça, e esquecer a recusa de Redgirl.

Era. Era o que ele precisava.

Depois de uma hora, Draco aguardava com Pansy as carruagens para a viagem até Hogsmeade. Pode ver dezenas de alunos aglomerados fazendo o mesmo e viu em um canto o grupo da Grifinória que riam animados.

Observando o grupo trocou o olhar com um par de olhos azuis, que rapidamente foi desviado para outro ponto. Ele sorriu. Ela era um mistério. Era a criatura mais desafiadora naquele colégio. Era uma Weasley, uma Grifinória, partidária do Potter, mas ela tinha um encanto que deixava Draco impressionado.

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça, se recriminando por ter um pensamento tão tolo, e se virou para Pansy, tentando fugir daquilo.

Ginny encarou Luna, tentando segurar o nervoso e a raiva que tinha sentido por trocar um olhar com Draco.

- Que insuportável! – murmurou ela.

- Quem? – Luna perguntou ao ouvir.

Ginny deu de ombros.

- Ninguém. Não importa.

- Vamos! – alguém exclamou. – As carruagens chegaram.

Em poucos minutos, todos desembarcavam em Hogsmeade, apinhando a vila. Simas pediu ajuda a Dino para comprar roupas para a festa de Natal que sua mãe daria em casa. E Hermione foi com Harry e Ron para algum canto fazer algo que eles se recusavam a explicar o que era. Ginny fez uma careta, puxou Luna e desceram a ladeira na direção oposta a deles.

- Vamos a Dedosdemel! – ela exclamou.

- Por quê? – Luna devolveu sem a mínima vontade.

- Porque estou querendo comprar algo para Falcon. Já que eu... bem, eu o desapontei com esta história de encontro.

- Ah. E você pretende fazer isso com que dinheiro?

- Com algo que Fred e George me deram. – ela levou a mão ao bolso e a tirou puxando um plástico retangular.

- O que é isso?

- Os trouxas chamam isso de cartão de crédito. Foi a Mi que me disse. Mas os duendes do Gringotes chamam de Magic Card.

- Magic Card.

- É. – ela disse, e viu que Luna tinha o rosto numa expressão de profunda confusão. - Você não faz idéia como funciona um Magic Card, certo?

- Não.

- Certo. Bem, o atendente da loja passa este plástico numa máquina, que tem um tipo de... integração com o Gringotes. E o banco paga a loja o dinheiro que você gastou.

O rosto de Luna se ilumina.

- E depois, você paga o banco. – ela disse.

- Exato! – Ginny exclamou.

- Que fantástico! E os trouxas inventaram isso?

- Pois é. Usam há dezenas de anos.

- Os trouxas, ás vezes, são bem criativos.

- São sim. Os gêmeos me deram isso para que o Ron não descubra que tenho dinheiro para algo que eu precise.

- Mesmo se for uma emergência.

- Nesse caso eu digo a ele. Fred e George me fizeram prometer não contar ao Ron. Não sei qual é o problema nisso, mas não me importei.

- Eles tão indo tão bem assim?

- Estão sim. Uma pequena fortuna.

- Que bom, huh? – disse Luna sorrindo. De repente se virou para a amiga. – Gin, não queria te deixar sozinha, mas Neville me pediu ajuda em algo, então preciso encontrá-lo. Você vai ficar bem?

- Por que não ficaria? Vou a Dedosdemel.

- Tá certo. Lá pelo meio dia, almoçamos em algum lugar, certo?

- Certo. Ah, e não comente nada, nada, nada... – repetiu com ênfase. -... sobre o Magic Card para ninguém, ouviu? Nem com Neville.

- Claro que não. Até mais.

- Até.

Ginny seguiu a amiga com o olhar seguindo a rua à esquerda. Ela continuou descendo a rua, até chegar a Dedosdemel. Andou pelos corredores coloridos e lotados, procurando algo lindo e diferente para presentear o amigo anônimo.

Encontrou uma caixa de bombons com formatos diversos. Ela apanhou a caixa e viu que os chocolates eram em formas de luas, estrelas, corações, rostos de bruxos famosos, até mesmo de símbolos de sentido duvidoso.

Ela sorriu. Ele tinha um fabuloso senso de humor, ele iria gostar.

Aproximou-se dos caixas e entrou em uma fila. Pelo canto do olho, viu Draco na fila ao lado. Bufou, e partiu para outra fila. Não estava disposta a mais insultos num lugar tão cheio.

Os minutos passavam. E a fila enorme não se mexia. Ela olhava de esguelha tentando ver se Draco a tinha reconhecido, mas toda vez que fazia isso parecia que ele olhava para o lado dela e desviava o olhar exatamente quando ela olhava.

- Próximo!

Ginny viu que era sua vez e caminhou até o caixa. A atendente passou a caixa de bombons pela máquina registradora, e Ginny esticou o Magic Card para efetuar o pagamento. A caixa apenas disse:

- Aqui é a fila de dinheiro.

- O quê? – Ginny perguntou.

- Apenas dinheiro.

- Merlin, eu só tenho o Magic Card. Pode ser?

Alguém atrás dela na fila, que Ginny reconheceu ser uma Sonserina do último ano, soltou asperamente:

- É claro que não pode ser, tem uma placa avisando.

- Há uma placa avisando. – a caixa repetiu.

Ginny ouviu a fila inteira comentar e murmurar o fato dela não ter dinheiro, e querer pagar com o Magic Card. Ela sentiu seu rosto corar mais que os insultos de Draco.

- Vá para outra fila, moça. – alguém na fila disse.

- Oi. – Draco apareceu ao lado dela.

_Essa não!_

- Oi, Malfoy. – ela disse entre os dentes.

- Você precisa de dinheiro? – ele perguntou calmamente.

- Não, eu não preciso de dinheiro. Muito obrigada. – ela disse, ficando com mais vergonha.

- Vá para outra fila, moça. – a atendente pediu.

- Oi. – Draco se virou para a moça, sorrindo, lendo o nome dela no crachá. - Rose. Lindo nome. Rose, esta é Ginny, eu sou Draco, e isto... – e ele apontou para um pequeno equipamento de metal com teclas ao lado da máquina registradora. -... é um leitor de Magic Card. Tenha um Feliz Natal.

Rose apenas o encarou. Ele não desistiu.

- Agora é sua vez de dizer 'Tenha um Feliz Natal.

- Tenha um Feliz Natal. – ela disse automaticamente.

Draco sorriu encantador.

- Sabe, Hogsmeade é uma palavra dificil de soletrar. Você consegue? H-S... Eu não consigo. H-S-M... – ele sorriu novamente, fazendo Rose sorrir também. - Agora pegue este Magic Card e passe pelo leitor, zip zip...

A atendente, totalmente encantada, continua sorrindo para Draco e pega o Magic Card de Ginny, que estava chocada com a situação. A moça passou o pequeno cartão e digitou os valores na máquina.

Todos na fila estavam murmuravam irritados.

- Então está tudo bem? – Draco se virou para Ginny.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu. Mas não. Não estava nada bem.

- Tenha um Feliz Natal. – ele disse, e saiu da loja.

Ginny colocou as mãos nas têmporas, pressentindo uma dor de cabeça, e fechou os olhos. _Só podia ser brincadeira._

- Moça? – a atendente a chamou, fazendo Ginny abrir os olhos e encará-la. Ela lhe estendia a nota do cartão para Ginny assinar. Ginny suspirou e prontamente riscou seu nome no papel.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu, pegando a sacola colorida da Dedosdemel, maldizendo a hora que a fez entrar ali.

Ginny encontrou Dino e Simas logo depois, e pediu para avisarem Luna de que voltaria para o castelo. Havia perdido o humor ao ter aquela benevolente ajuda de Draco. Apesar de que ela duvidava que teria alguma benevolência por trás daquela ajuda. Ele iria querer algo por aquilo. Tinha certeza.

Hermione apareceu no fim da tarde na sala comunal, saltitando em uma felicidade que não era dela. Ginny apenas sorriu e observou a amiga sentar ao seu lado, aguardando uma explicação para aquele súbito bom humor.

- O quê? – Hermione perguntou ao ver as sobrancelhas arqueadas da amiga.

- O que houve? Alguém te agarrou, foi? – ela perguntou, divertida. Foi então que pensou numa possibilidade. – Ah Merlin, foi o Ron?

- Quê? Claro que não. Ninguém me agarrou. Principalmente seu irmão. – ela respondeu parecendo ofendida.

- Então por que parece que você é um gato que acabou de comer um passarinho?

- Boa analogia. Foi só um bom dia, só isso. Começou a nevar, e logo é dezembro. Só isso. – ela repetiu.

Ginny estreitou a testa e balançou a cabeça.

- Se é o que você diz... – se levantou. – Pergunta: você é boa em fazer pacotes?

- Pacotes de presente? – perguntou e Ginny confirmou com a cabeça. – Presente pra quem?

- Uma caixa de bombom para o Falcon.

- Já estamos assim? Dando presentes?

- Não é isso. É que... – ela voltou a sentar. -... Ele me chamou para um encontro, e eu recusei. Agora me sinto com uma culpa tremenda. Precisava fazer algum... agrado.

- Vamos, eu te ajudo com o pacote. – Hermione disse, e elas subiram para o quarto, que ainda estava vazio. Muita gente estava aproveitando o primeiro dia de neve, antes do jantar.

- Então você não quer conhecê-lo. – afirmou Hermione.

- Não é isso. Eu quero, mas...

- Covarde!

- Mi!

- Não entendo você.

- Não comece, Mi. Eu tenho Dino.

- E o que conhecer esse cara tem haver com você namorar o Dino? – ela perguntou, ao se sentar na cama de Ginny, que lhe entregou a caixa de bombons, o papel de presente e a fita adesiva.

- Nada. É que...

- Você gosta dele. – Hermione afirmou, e Ginny fitou, muda, as janelas onde Pichi se chacoalhava, cada vez que um floco de neve caia sobre ela.

Hermione se levantou e amarrou o pacote nas pernas da coruja minúscula. Pichi alçou voou, e não conseguiu manter altura, indo de encontro ao chão. Hermione e Ginny gritaram, mas viram que a coruja voltou a altitude com dificuldade. Ela descia, pegava altura, voava completamente torta, e voltava a descer.

- Pobrezinha. Acho que exagerei.

- Você é boba demais, Gin. – Hermione disse, e Ginny a encarou confusa. _Huh_? - Deveria conhecê-lo.

_Ah, tá. Isso._

- Não sei. Talvez.

XxLFNxX

Draco voltava com Zabini do jantar na sala principal do castelo. Sentou-se à frente da lareira, criando coragem e/ou ânimo para ir ao quarto, pegar sua mochila e fazer os deveres para segunda-feira.

_Acho que vou pagar alguém para fazer isso por mim..._

Mas suspirou se levantou do sofá e foi buscar suas coisas.

Sentou-se onde estava antes, e começou a rabiscar num pergaminho as trinta linhas sobre a Terceira Lei de Golpallot. Se apoiou no chão, e voltou a rabiscar.

Fechou os olhos, estava começando a se sentir cansado. Seus olhos começaram a arder, e uma súbita dor no meio das costas lhe fez gemer. Precisava ao menos terminar aquilo. Voltou a escrever:

- "... soma dos antídotos para cada um dos seus elem..."

- DRACO!

O susto o fez furar o pergaminho com a pena. Ele olhou para quem o chamava e viu Pansy, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Por que você está gritando? – ele perguntou, furioso, ainda sentindo seu coração acelerado.

- Eu não gritei. Chegou um pacote pra você.

Ele a encarou, tentando se acalmar diante da cara de pau dela. Foi naquele momento que viu que ela carregava uma caixa embrulhada. Ele se levantou, e pegou o embrulho. Reconheceu a letra do remetente, e percebendo a agitação no seu estomago, resolveu subir para o quarto.

- Não vai abrir?

- Pansy, você, por favor, pode me deixar abrir as coisas da minha mãe sem ter que saber detalhadamente o que é? – ele devolveu, diante do olhar de desprezo dela.

- Grosso! – ela exclamou, com uma careta, se jogando em um sofá próximo.

Draco seguiu para o quarto, carregando desajeitadamente o pacote e todo o material escolar que usava. Ainda era cedo, e seu quarto estava vazio, a não ser por um quartanista que já dormia.

Sentou-se a cama, e abriu a carta quer estava anexo ao pacote.

- _"Minha mãe sempre diz: "S__e você tem alguma coisa importante a dizer, embrulhe-a em chocolate." Portanto aqui vai: um dia eu te encontro, meu amigo."_

Draco percebeu que estava sorrindo. Um sorriso como nunca havia sorrido antes. Jogou-se na cama, ainda com o pacote no colo e a carta na mão, sorrindo bobamente.

Aquele sentimento era único. Jamais havia sentido algo como aquilo. Como uma sensação tão fantástica podia constar em frases tão tolas em uma carta de duas linhas?

Respirou profundamente, e fechou os olhos. Poderia sentir aquilo para sempre sem nunca enjoar. Sem nunca cansar.

Esticou o braço e guardou a caixa de bombons cuidadosamente na gaveta do criado-mudo. E continuou deitado de olhos fechados, à luz das velas, ouvindo a respiração constante do colega de quarto, e deixando a felicidade, que transbordava na sua alma, descansar seus olhos cansados e anestesiar suas costas. Aquela felicidade tinha uma enorme sensação de terapia, que Draco achou que jamais existiria. Adormeceu sorrindo, sonhando com um corpo feminino sem rosto que o acompanhava em um barco navegando por um lago de chocolate.

Acordou com um pulo ao ver a luz invadindo o quarto, e a carta de Redgirl amassada embaixo das suas costas. Correu até sua mochila e rabiscou algo em um pergaminho. Colocou um casaco por cima da roupa que havia usado ontem, e correu até o corujal.

Ele acordou a primeira coruja que viu, tentando colocar a carta em sua perna. A ave esperneou e piou vigorosamente, com profunda irritação.

- Acorda! – e conseguiu amarrar a carta nela. - Vai logo, vai. Ela precisa saber minha resposta.

A coruja alçou vôo, ainda irritada.

Draco esticou o pescoço tentando ver o caminho que ela faria mas só a viu voar para o alto, e bem alto.

_Grifinória, será?_

A coruja deu uma volta, e se aproximou da torre da Grifinória. Bicando furiosamente o vidro do dormitório feminino, Hermione, que se arrumava para o café, pulou com o susto, e abriu a janela. A coruja esticou a perna, piando impaciente.

- Tem certeza que é pra mim? – ela perguntou, e a coruja piou de novo, chacoalhando a perna. - Ta bem!

Hermione retirou a carta e viu o nome do pseudônimo de Ginny.

- Hey, nem é pra mim! – exclamou para a coruja, mas tarde demais. Já tinha voado de volta ao corujal. – Alguém acabou com o sono dela pelo jeito.

Atravessou o quarto até a cama de Ginny. Esticou a mão no ombro da amiga e a chacoalhou.

- Gin, uma coruja deixou algo pra você. Deve ser do seu amiguinho Falcon.

Ginny abriu os olhos, piscando com a luz, e se virou para a amiga. Esticou a mão e Hermione lhe entregou a carta, se sentando ao seu lado. Ainda deitada, Ginny pôde ler:

- "_Vou aguardar esse encontro ansiosamente_. _Ps: Eu amo chocolates_."

Ginny virou o rosto e sorriu para Hermione, que leu também.

- Já fisgou o cara pelo estomago? – ela brincou, fazendo Ginny gargalhar e se espreguiçar munida de um sorriso no rosto.

XxLFNxX

Dezembro chegava, e a neve começava a castigar Hogwarts. Como a neve havia começado a cair antes, a decoração de Natal havia sido adiantada para a alegria de quase todos os alunos e funcionários que se animavam com as festas e o espírito natalino.

Redgirl e Falcon152 continuavam a se corresponder como antes, mas o tópico do encontro nunca mais é mencionado. Ambos continuavam felizes, animados, deixando os amigos surpresos por estarem sempre bem humorados e prontos para tudo.

Mas Ginny fugia de Draco como um rato foge de um gato. Ela odiava ter que brigar e insultá-lo por mais merecido que fosse, e Draco não segurava sua língua por mais sagrado que fosse o feriado.

Dumbledore havia aberto uma exceção, e mesmo com a neve espessa, deixou que os alunos tivessem uma ultima visita a Hogsmeade, para os alunos que ficariam em Hogwarts para as compras de Natal. Os alunos eram poucos. A maioria já tinha ido para casa com o recesso de fim de ano.

Ginny andava pela neve fofa com Dino de mãos dadas, chupando pirulitos coloridos, esperando terminar o dia. Ela havia usado novamente o Magic Card e comprado alguns presentes. Uma toca de lã azul para Harry; um livro de contos para Hermione; um pôster novo dos Chudley Cannos para Ron; um vestido florido para Luna; e um perfume para Dino.

O casal se aproximou da Casa dos Gritos, e se sentaram em uma pedra. Ficaram ali, conversando e se beijando. Dino iria na manhã seguinte para casa. Iria viajar com os pais para o litoral para as festas de fim de ano na casa dos avós.

- Seus pais não deixaram mesmo? – ele perguntou.

- Não. Eles vão para a Romênia novamente ver o Carlinhos. Só os gêmeos e o Gui vão ficar. Dumbledore até disse para eles virem para cá.

- E eles vêm?

- Não sei. Não disseram nada.

- Não queria ficar todo esse tempo longe. – ele disse, a abraçando, fazendo Ginny sorrir.

- Relaxe. São só quinze dias. – ela devolveu, vendo sombras se moverem ao fundo. Ela se afastou do ombro de Dino, que se virou para acompanhar o olhar dela. Eram três figuras, e Ginny reconheceu rapidamente.

- Ótimo... – murmurou.

- Será que eles perseguem a gente? – perguntou Dino ao ver Draco com Zabini, Crabble e Goyle.

- Ta vendo porque existem tantos pobres nesse mundo? Porque eles continuam se reproduzindo. – ele disse, fazendo os amigos gargalharem.

Ginny fechou os olhos, com uma dor profunda na alma. Não conseguia entender Malfoy. Em um minuto, lhe ajudava sem pedir nada em troca, com a história do Magic Card, e agora a insultava, a humilhava pela simples vontade de fazê-lo.

- Vá embora, Malfoy. – pediu Dino.

- Ela é tão boa assim, Thomas? Para agüentá-la, deve ser mesmo. – Draco continuou, com um sorriso insano no rosto.

- Sabe... – Ginny se levantou, sentindo seus olhos pinicarem. -... Você nunca vai saber, Malfoy.

- Como se eu quisesse.

Ginny engoliu o palavrão que ia dizer. Apenas o encarou, muda. A dor que ela sentiria por ofendê-lo lhe apertava mais o coração do que a dor de ser humilhada por ele. Tinha que ao menos dizer algo:

- Se eu te incomodo tanto, por que se dá o trabalho de me insultar? Por que simplesmente não... Não... – e pára. Não consegue sentir em frente. Não conseguia se rebaixar até ele.

Por um momento, Draco ficou mudo, a encarando, como se esperasse o restante das palavras dela. Ginny não desviou o olhar. Percebeu que os olhos azuis dele, estavam escuros e brilhantes. Como se um pensamento lhe impedia de dizer qualquer coisa.

De repente, ele se virou e foi embora, sendo seguido pelos amigos indignados pelo fato de Draco não ter dito nada.

Ginny engoliu seco, e olhou para o namorado.

- Vamos embora, por favor. – ela pediu.

Dino chacoalhou a cabeça: okay.

XxLFNxX

Naquele mesmo sábado, após o jantar, Ginny estava em sua cama, escrevendo para o amigo. O quarto estava vazio. Quase todos os alunos já tinham viajado para casa para passar as festas com suas famílias. Até Hermione já tinha ido.

Ela escrevia para ele, tentando esquecer a briga que tinha tido com Malfoy.

- _"Eu adoro o Natal. Não tanto quanto antigamente, quando eu era criança, e me divertia com meus irmãos, arvore de Natal e presentes. Era o dia mais perfeito de um ano inteiro. Agora meus pais resolvem viajar e fico aqui em Hogwarts, pensando num lago congelado e patins. Pensando na sala de estar decorada da minha casa, minha cama fofa, e o jantar único que a minha mãe faz. E agora que chegou o Natal, precisava de um conselho é isso me faz falta."_

A coruja se foi e voltou.

- "_Minha mãe também me levava pra patinar quando eu era criança. Claro que não era ela que patinava, era a babá. Confesso que era a melhor parte do Natal. Ao contrario de você, não tenho irmãos para partilhar uma festa de família. Sempre tive tios e primos insuportáveis nesse tipo de momento. Todos dizendo sobre como eu tenho que ser perfeito e implacável. Como se isso fosse a melhor coisa a ser nessa vida. Como é possível dizer para uma criança de seis anos para ela ser implacável? Bem... historia antiga. Que tipo de conselho você precisa? Posso ajudar?"_

Logo que Ginny terminou de ler, outra coruja se aproximou. Ela puxou uma carta com um pergaminho anexado. Ginny estreitou a testa. Era um pergaminho com uma cor prateada. Até o papel era diferente. Parecia mais macio.

Ela leu:

- _"Este é um pergaminho enfeitiçado. O que você escrever nele, irá aparecer para mim, em um pergaminho igual ao que te mandei. É como uma mensagem instantânea. Créditos a um amigo de Durmstrang. Tente. Você vai gostar."_

Aquilo lembrou a Ginny o diário de Riddle. Sentiu um arrepiou nos braços, e seu coração disparou. Mas tentou afastar o pensamento. Iria confiar no amigo.

- Oi. – escreveu.

- "_Sabia que iria confiar em mim."_ - ela sorriu. - "_Eu posso lhe dar um conselho. Sou ótimo com conselhos."_

_- _Eu não acho que possa me ajudar.

_- "É sobre amor?"_

- É sobre uma pessoa que eu não gosto. Não sei bem como lidar como um grosso como ele. Minha mãe é ótima para me ajudar a dizer a coisa certa.

_- "Eu sou ótimo em dizer a coisa certa. É o que eu faço melhor. O que ele disse?"_

- Sem detalhes pessoais, lembra?

_- "Sem detalhes é difícil ajudar. O que eu posso dizer é, vá à lona._

- O que?

_- "É de 'O Poderoso Chefão'. Um filme trouxa. Significa 'vá à luta'._

Ela arregalou os olhos e pensou: _O Poderoso Chefão_?

- O que há com os homens e 'O Poderoso Chefão'? – perguntou lembrando-se de Draco.

- _"'O Poderoso Chefão' é como o I Ching. 'O Poderoso Chefão' é a raiz de toda a sabedoria. 'O Poderoso Chefão' é a resposta pra qualquer pergunta. O que eu devo levar para minhas férias de verão? 'Deixe a arma, leve o canolli.' Vai fechar aquele negocio? 'Nunca diga a alguém fora da familia que esta pensando de novo.' E a resposta para sua pergunta é 'Vá à lona."_

Ginny estreitou a testa. O amigo continuava:

- "_Você está numa guerra. 'Não é pessoal. É uma defesa. Não é pessoal. É uma defesa.' Repita isso para si mesma toda vez que estiver perdendo as forças. Eu sei sua preocupação em ser corajosa, e esta é a sua chance. Lute. Lute até a morte."_

Pansy invadiu o quarto de Draco, que tomou um susto. Ele escreveu: "_Ciao_", e fechou o pergaminho.

- Comprei isso pra você hoje em Hogsmeade. - ele abriu e viu uma caixa de chocolate em forma de coração. - O que achou?

- Odeio chocolate. - e devolveu a caixa na mão dela. Pansy apenas o encarou muda, estava chocada com o desprezo dele.

- Mas Draco...

- Vou dormir, estou cansado. – e se deitou, apagando a vela na sua cabeceira, deixando a namorada no escuro. Draco, de olhos fechados, apenas a ouvir bufar, murmurando choramingos e, em seguida, passos e a porta se fechando.

Ginny desceu as escadas, usando apenas um roupão branco por cima do pijama. Encontrou Dino rindo com Harry e Ron à beira da lareira na sala comunal.

- Dino, eu decidi ir à lona. O que acha? – ela disse sem parar e apenas passou pelo buraco do retrato.

Harry e Ron o encararam imediatamente.

Dino riu, sem graça, e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Longa historia.

XxLFNxX

Alguns dias antes do Ano-Novo, Ginny, seguindo o conselho de Falcon, decidiu ir à luta, e iria colocar Draco Malfoy no lugar dele.

Trocou algumas informações com Fred e George, que haviam aparecido para a ceia de Natal no castelo, e conseguiu marcar um encontro com alguém que eles conheciam do Beco Diagonal, que dizia saber tudo sobre todo mundo, e tinha informações serias sobre a família Malfoy.

Ginny não acreditou muito, mas tinha que ao menos tentar.

Havia marcado de encontrá-lo em Hogsmeade, ao lado do Três Vassouras, às sete da noite. Ela não queria deixar o castelo depois do anoitecer, pra evitar detenções, mas o rapaz, que Fred dizia se chamar Montgomery, não queria ser visto de dia.

Portanto havia um pequeno problema: ir até Hogsmeade sem despertar atenções. Lembrou que Harry, Ron e Hermione iam, apesar das proibições, até a vila sem parecer terem problemas com isso. Só queria fazer do mesmo jeito.

Para Ron, não poderia perguntar. Hermione estava em Londres. Só restava Harry.

- Não. Não sem você me contar. – ele dobrou os braços diante do peito, logo que ela pediu ajuda.

- Harry, eu não posso te contar. – ela respondeu nervosa. Sentia seu jantar chacoalhar no seu estômago.

- Por que não? – ele perguntou entre os dentes. - Se você não me contar, vou contar para seu irmão.

- NÃO! Certo, eu te digo. – ela respirou fundo. Sentiu um suor frio nas mãos. - Eu quero me vingar do Malfoy, e vou me encontrar com alguém que sabe vários podres dele.

- Ai Ginny!

- Eu preciso ir à lona.

- O quê?

- Esquece. Se você quiser, você vem comigo. Eu só preciso ouvir o cara. – o tom na voz dela era de alguém implorando.

- Ginny, não gosto disso. – ele parecia cada vez mais preocupado.

- Você não gosta do Malfoy tanto quanto eu. – ela disse, e Harry parecia pensar. - Eu só quero baixar a bola dele um pouco.

- Certo, mas vou ficar do seu lado.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, agradecida e seguiu Harry até a estátua da bruxa de um olho só. Em poucos minutos, estavam no porão da Dedosdemel.

- Onde você marcou com ele? – Harry perguntou.

- Ao lado do Três Vassouras. Tá sempre lotado. Não vai dar na cara.

Harry balançou a cabeça. É, aquilo fazia sentido. Ficaram parados próximos as janelas do Três Vassouras. Harry viajava com os olhos todos os pontos próximos do lugar. Ele se encolheu mais na jaqueta e afundou mais ainda a touca na cabeça.

- Não gosto disso. - ele murmurou. – Estou com um pressentimento ruim. Como se alguém...

- HARRY POTTER!

Ginny pensou tão rápido que ela nem soube como foi tão ligeira. Só teve tempo de correr na direção da parede do bar, fazendo uma curva, ao lado de um enorme barril na calçada. Era um pequeno beco cheio de latas de lixo e garrafões vazios de vinho.

Só percebeu que Harry havia ficado, depois que viu que ninguém estava ao seu lado. Só podia ouvir os gritos.

- O QUE FAZ AQUI, POTTER?

- Eu... eu... eu... – Harry só gaguejava. Ele não sabia se dizia que Ginny estava com ele, ou não.

- Professor Snape esta certo. Você é um imã pra confusões. Você volta comigo agora para Hogwarts, antes que eu decida expulsá-lo.

- Mas professora...

- AGORA POTTER! VAI MESMO ME DESOBEDECER?

- Não. – ele suspirou, seguindo a professora, dando uma leve olhada para trás, tentando saber onde Ginny estava. Se ele lhe delatasse, ela tomaria uma estrondosa detenção, assim como ele.

Ginny o viu entrar no carro, que saiu sem demora, no meio da neve. Com uma das mãos no coração, fechou os olhos fechados tentando controlar a respiração.

Oh Merlin, que loucura é essa que eu inventei? Estou sozinha a noite em Hogsmeade, por um motivo tão idiota quanto quem eu quero atingir.

Lembrou das palavras do amigo e murmurou repetidamente:

- Não é pessoal. É uma defesa. Não é pessoal. É uma defesa. Não é pessoal. É uma defesa...

- Você é Weasley? – alguém perguntou, e Ginny gritou com o susto.

Abriu os olhos e viu um rapaz mais velho. Loiro, de olhos claros, e cabelo comprido. _Bonito_.

- Sou. Você é...

- Montgomery. Soube que precisa de informações.

- Preciso.

- Quer entrar e beber algo?

- Na verdade, não tenho tempo. Nem devia estar aqui.

- Parece desesperada pela informação.

- De certo modo, sim. - _'Não é pessoal. É uma defesa. Não é pessoal. É uma defesa.'_

Montgomery mirou Ginny da cabeça aos pés, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- A informação tem preço.

- Olha, eu não tenho muito o que lhe oferecer. Mas estes brincos valem alguma coisa...

- Brincos? - ele gargalhou, e levou uma das mãos aos cabelos dela. - Adorei a cor do seu cabelo. É um ruivo tão.. tão...

Ginny congelou. Ele queria o que ela pensava que ele queria?

- Sr. Montgomery...

- Michael. – ele corrigiu. - Se vamos ficar amigos, me chame de Michael.

- Olhe, não sei o que você está pensando, mas...

- Estou pensando em algo muito bom, muito bom mesmo. - e agarrou-a, tentando beijá-la a força. Ginny pensou rápido, levantou o joelho e... bam! Acertou em cheio na parte mais sensível do corpo do individuo.

Montgomery caiu no chão, encurvado, e começou a gemer de dor. Ginny aproveitou pra correr.

- Se mudar de idéia... - ele continuou, mas Ginny não ouviu o que ele disse.

Ela correu na direção da Dedosdemel o mais rápido que pôde. Fez o túnel em tempo recorde, e em minutos, estava dentro de Hogwarts, sentada no chão em frente a estátua da bruxa de um olho só, chorando compulsivamente.

Tentou se recompor, tentando secar as lágrimas, e lembrou de que Harry devia estar tendo uma síncope de preocupação.

Chegou até a sala comunal da Grifinória, e de repente, apareceu um Harry a abraçando, fazendo perguntas diversas sem parar para respirar.

- Pelo amor a Merlin, me responde! Você ta bem?

- Estou. – tentou disfarçar. Era melhor não falar de Montgomery e sua tentativa de agarrá-la. - O cara não apareceu, então vim embora.

Harry suspirou alto.

- Dê graças a Merlin, que seu irmão já dormiu. Senão, não saberia como explicar o porquê da minha preocupação.

- Você pegou detenção?

- Nada que eu já não tenha feito. Vou ter que inventar algo para seu irmão e pra Hermione, sem que eles saibam que estava em Hogsmeade por sua causa.

- É, desculpe, Harry. Você pegou uma detenção e eu não peguei os malditos podres sobre o Malfoy. Mas obrigada por ter me levado, se isso vale de alguma coisa. – ela subiu as escadas em direção ao dormitório, se sentindo inútil, cansada e burra.

Pegou o pergaminho de mensagem instantânea, e rabiscou, encontrando uma coragem inexistente até aquele momento.

- "_Preciso de ajuda. Ainda quer se encontrar comigo_?"

Draco, que também estava sozinho no dormitório, durante as festas, viu seu pergaminho piscar, e sorriu ao ler a mensagem.

- "_Onde? Quando?"_

XxLFNxX

Janeiro chegou, com todos os alunos de volta, e as aulas também. Ginny não conseguia segurar a ansiedade para contar a Hermione e a Luna sobre o que tinha acontecido em Hogsmeade com Montgomery. Harry tinha dito a Hermione outra historia, e Ginny a obrigou a não contar a ele que sabia da verdade. Hermione bufou por um dia inteiro, mas aceitou.

Durante o almoço, Ginny contava as amigas que tinha finalmente marcado um encontro com Falcon.

- Vai ser num lugar público. – Ginny disse.

- Não vá a lugar nenhum com ele. Nem saia a rua com ele. – Hermione estava começando a se apavorar com a situação.

- Você vai dizer ao Dino? – Luna perguntou.

- Não há nada pra dizer. – a ruiva tentou se defender.

- Você ao menos sabe o nome desse cara? – Luna perguntou de novo, e Ginny balançou a cabeça: não. - E você vai encontrar ele num bar.

- Não é um bar. Digo, é. Mas é no Três Vassouras. – Ginny respondeu.

- E ele vai usar uma flor na lapela, e você vai carregar uma cópia de 'Beedle, o Bardo' com uma rosa dentro? – Hermione brincou, como se aquilo fosse uma cena de um romance.

Sem resposta.

- Oh Merlin, não. – Hermione exclamou, desejando que fosse uma brincadeira.

- Não 'Beedle, o Bardo'. 'Orgulho e Preconceito'. - Hermione revirou os olhos. - Qual seu problema? Você me chamou de covarde por não encontrá-lo.

- Mas agora é diferente.

- E por que? – Ginny não entendia.

- Porque agora você decidiu ir. – Luna explicou.

XxLFNxX

Draco caminhava por Hogsmeade com Zabini ao seu lado. Ele estava saindo um amigo como nenhum poderia ser. Ele era um bom ouvinte, bem humorado e pouco crítico. Quando Draco falou sobre Redgirl, ele não disse nada, apenas – para a raiva de Draco – riu. Riu muito.

Contou tudo. Tudo sobre ela, sobre o que conversaram, sobre o que sentia por ela, e sobre o encontro. Por isso andava com ele. Queria um cúmplice para o seu nervosismo.

- E suponho que ela vai carregar a cópia de um livro com uma flor dentro.

Draco não disse nada. O silêncio disse tudo.

- Diz que não.

- Vai. – Draco confirmou.

- Qual livro?

- 'Orgulho e Preconceito'.

- Pra quem odeia trouxas, você lê muito livros deles. - Draco não retrucou. - Ela deve ser um dragão."

- Eu sei. Olhe, eu vou ficar só dez minutos. Vou dizer oi. Beber um copo de café e sair. Me mandar. - ele olha para Zabini em pânico - Só vá comigo até lá, okay?

Os dois garotos andam pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, no fim da tarde.

- E se ela tiver uma voz aguda, alta? Odeio isso. Me lembra aqueles ratos da Cinderela.

- Que ratos da Cinderela? – Zabini perguntou rindo.

- Gus e o... Argh! Qual o nome dele? – ele balança a cabeça, em pânico. - Por que sou obrigado a encontrar ela? Eu só vou arruinar uma coisa boa.

- Você está levando o negocio para o próximo nível. Eu sempre faço isso. Eu sempre levo um relacionamento para o próximo nível, e se dá certo, eu levo para o próximo nível depois desse, até que eu possa finalmente chegar ao nível onde se torna absolutamente necessário pra mim sair.

- Eu não vou ficar muito tempo. Eu já disse isso, não disse? Oh Merlin, eu sou uma tragédia.

Eles chegam à porta do Três Vassouras. Draco se vira para Zabini:

- Blaise, esta garota é a criatura mais adorável que eu já entrei em contato. Se ela ser tão linda quanto uma estrela de filme trouxa, eu serei louco de não dar uma virada na minha vida e me casar com ela.

- Ela pode ser um verdadeiro dragão.

- Vá lá olhar. – ele pediu em total pânico

- Eu?

- Só vá até a janela dar uma olhada nela.

- Você é patético. – Zabini disse e foi até a janela.

Olhou pelo vidro, procurando pelo salão.

- Ta vendo ela?

- Estou vendo uma mulher linda... whoa... mulher maravilhosa...

- Jura?

- Mas sem livro. Deixe-me ver, deixe-me ver... Espere aí. Há um livro com uma flor, deve ser ela.

- Como ela se parece?

- Há um garçom na frente, não dá pra ver o rosto dela. Ele está servindo a ela um copo de chá e ela esta colocando três cubos de açúcar...

- Bem, por que não colocaria?

- Não sei. A menos que ela seja hiperglicêmica. Oh, ele está saindo da frente.

- Pode ver ela?

- Posso.

- E...?

- Ela é muito linda. – ele disse apesar de estar claramente frustrado.

- Ela é. - Draco começa a dar pulinhos na calçada, fazendo uma dança da vitoria esquisita. - Eu sabia que ela era. Tinha que ser.

- Sabe, ela se parece... Eu diria que tem a mesma cor da aparência... de Ginny Weasley.

- Ginny Weasley, a pobretona Ginny Weasley?

- Pensei em você ter dito uma vez que ela era bonita.

- E ai? Quem se importa com Ginny Weasley?

- Bem, se você não gosta de Ginny Weasley, posso te dizer que você não vai gostar dessa garota.

- Por que não?

- Porque é Ginny Weasley. – ele afirmou encarando o amigo.

Draco se acotovelou até a janela do Três Vassouras para poder ver dentro. Na mesa, usando um vestido preto de alças, atrás de um livro e uma rosa em cima dele, estava Ginny Weasley.

- Oh Merlin. - ele dá meia-volta e pára na calçada.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Nada.

- Você vai deixar ela esperando?

- Sim. Sim, eu vou. É exatamente o que eu vou fazer. Por que não?

- Mas ela escreveu as cartas.

- Boa noite, Blaise. Vejo você amanhã.

Ele andou pela calçada, deixando o amigo, que foi embora na outra direção.

Ginny, sentada sozinha, numa mesa pra dois, estava bebendo um chá. Ela começou a se sentir um pouco tola. Checou o relógio, quando um grupo barulhento chegou e se sentou a mesa ao lado. Eles estavam rindo. Um homem do grupo pegou a cadeira vazia da mesa de Ginny.

- Você se importa? – ele perguntou.

Ginny deu um pulo e se levantou:

- Oh, sim. Estou esperando alguém.

Ela colocou a cadeira de volta no lugar e se sentou novamente. Ela viu o grupo brigar graciosamente pelos menus. Ela checou o relógio de novo, e então abriu a cópia de 'Orgulho e Preconceito'. Não conseguia se concentrar.

Um homem entrou no restaurante e Ginny olhou esperançosamente para ele. Mas ele acenou para um grupo do outro lado do salão. Quando ele passou pela mesa dela, ele encostou no livro, o derrubando no chão.

- OH! - ela se abaixou e resgatou o livro, como se fosse porcelana.

Na janela, atrás dela, Draco apareceu. Ele observou enquanto ela arrumou o livro e a flor na mesa. Ele desapareceu da vista, e entrou pela porta.

- Ginny Weasley. Oi. Que coincidência. Se importa se eu sentar?

- Sim, me importo, estou esperando alguém.

Draco pegou o livro, e o olhou.

- 'Orgulho e Preconceito.' - Ginny o pega de volta.

- Você se importa? - e ela colocou o livro no lugar, e a rosa em cima dele.

- Eu não sabia que você era uma fã de Jane Austen. Não que seja uma surpresa. Aposto que você lê todo ano. Aposto que você ama o Sr. Darcy, e que seu coração sentimental bate violentamente com o pensamento de que ele e seja lá qual seja o nome dela, vão honestamente e verdadeiramente ficar juntos.

- Você, por favor, poderia ir embora?

Draco se sentou à sua frente.

- Por favor. – ela pediu novamente.

- Eu vou me levantar assim que seu amigo chegar. Ele está atrasado?

- A heroína de 'Orgulho e Preconceito' é Elizabeth Bennet e ela é uma das maiores e mais complexas personagens já escritas, nada que você saberia.

- Pra seu governo, eu já li.

- Bem, bom pra você.

- Eu acho que você iria descobrir muitas coisa se me conhecesse de verdade.

- Se eu conhecesse você de verdade, eu sei que poderia encontrar ao invés de um cérebro, uma caixa registradora; ao invés de um coração, uma rocha.

Ginny disse isso, e de repente se deu conta de algo.

- O que foi? – ele estranhou a expressão no rosto dela.

- Eu tive o que chamam de ruptura, e tenho que te agradecer por isso. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu confrontei uma pessoa horrível e insensível, disse o que eu queria e não estou sentindo nenhum remorso em dizê-lo.

- Acho que você merece um premio por isso. Foi uma esplêndida mistura de poesia com crueldade.

- Crueldade? Me deixe te dizer uma coisa...

- Não me entenda mal. Estou lhe fazendo um elogio.

Ele levantou o livro da mesa.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

Ela pegou o livro de volta, o deixando com a rosa na mão.

- O que nos temos aqui? Uma rosa vermelha. Não, púrpura, no meio das páginas. Algo que você leu em algum livro, sem dúvida. Um desses livros, com uma dama em uma camisola na capa a ponto de pular de um precipício.

- Me devolve.

Draco coloca a rosa entre os dentes.

- Sabe dançar tango? – ele perguntou.

Ela agarrou a rosa, e a colocou de volta no livro.

- Por favor, saia. Eu lhe imploro. – ela tentou mais uma vez.

Draco se levantou e saiu da mesa. Ele se sentou numa mesa muito próxima, de costas pra ela. A porta do restaurante se abriu, e Ginny olhou novamente com esperança. Um homem bonito se juntou imediatamente a uma mulher bonita. Por um momento, Ginny pareceu estar dopada, como se um vento tivesse varrido sua consciência.

Ela pegou da bolsa, um estojo de pó compacto, e se olhou no espelho. Ela deslizou o reflexo para poder olhar atrás dela, para ele, no momento que ele a encarou. Ela fechou o espelho imediatamente, suspirando. Pegou um lenço e tirou seu batom.

- Sabe que esse lenço me lembra aquele dia do baile do Trocado?

- O dia que você estava lindamente graciosa.

- Lindamente graciosa?

- Sim, você deveria usar vestido todos os dias. É a única maneira de você ficar gracioso.

- Graça não é bem a minha praia. Prefiro não parecer um idiota.

- Pobre multimilionário. Sinto tanta pena de você.

A porta se abriu e um homem lindo, vestido com uma jaqueta de cobra, entrou.

- Vou adivinhar que este não é ele, acredito. Quem é ele, imagino. Será que é o maior especialista vivo em Jane Austen? Ele começara com um chá extremamente doce enquanto lhe cativa, e miraculosamente, se virará num comedor de mocinhas inocentes?

- Não, não é. Porque o garoto que virá aqui esta noite é completamente diferente de você. O garoto que virá aqui esta noite é gentil e engraçado. Ele tem o mais fantástico senso de humor...

- Mas ele não está aqui.

- Se ele não está aqui, ele tem uma razão, porque não há um osso cruel ou negligente no corpo dele. Não posso esperar que você saiba algo sobre uma pessoa como essa. Você não tem nada além de arrogância e prepotência embalados numa carapaça de menino rico sem cérebro.

- Esta é a minha deixa. – ele disse e se levantou. - Boa noite.

Ginny o acompanhou com os olhos, e sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração. Ruptura coisa nenhuma.

Menos de meia hora depois, Ginny desceu a rua na direção das carruagens que levariam o restante dos alunos de volta a Hogwarts. Ela aproveitou e jogou a rosa numa lata de lixo próxima.

Quando chegou o dormitório estava escuro, nem sinal de Hermione ou de nenhuma das garotas. Procurou o correio onde as garotas deixavam para caso de alguma estar fora e não encontrou nada. Ela se jogou na cama, totalmente vestida. Deixou as lágrimas caírem até adormecer.

XxLFNxX

No domingo de manhã, Ginny se sentou com Dino na mesa de café da manhã. Draco pôde vê-la da mesa dele, e trocou um olhar com Zabini.

- Mas embaixo deste exterior desagradável, ela pode ser... – ele tentou.

- Uma vaca. Não vamos falar sobre isso. Vou voltar pro quarto. – Draco se levantou ao mesmo tempo que viu Dino sair com Simas da mesa deixando Ginny conversando sozinha com Hermione.

Ele a observou com o maxilar duro.

Ainda não sabia como lidar direito com aquela situação. Saber quem era ela, e trocar palavras com ela, foi algo que ele jamais achou que faria. Jamais achou que poderia ser ela.

Fez seu caminho de volta a sala comunal da Sonserina, sem dar uma ultima olhada naquela ruiva que tinha lhe tirado o sono a noite toda.

- Me conta. Como foi? – perguntou Hermione.

- Não foi. Ele não foi, Mione.

- Ele te deu um bolo?

- Eu acho que aconteceu alguma coisa, algo terrível e inesperado que impossibilitou ele de ir.

Luna se aproximou:

- E ai? Quem é o cara? Ele é bonito?

- Ele não foi capaz de ir, Lu.

- Ah não, ele te deu um bolo.

- O que pode ter acontecido? Por que ele não foi? Será que ele apareceu, deu uma olhada em mim e foi embora?

- Não é possível. – Hermione tentou lhe dar forças.

- Talvez tenha tido algum problemas com as carruagens. – Ginny tentou uma vã justificativa.

- É possível. – Hermione confirmou.

- Uma pedra entrou na roda. Ou um daqueles bichos invisíveis se machucou.

- E ele não pode te avisar.

Luna chacoalhou a cabeça, incrédula.

- Ou ele pode estar na enfermaria de Hogwarts, e...

Elas falam juntas:

- Não pode avisar.

Elas encararam Luna, que continuava balançando a cabeça.

- O quê?

Luna apontou para o Profeta Diário. Elas olharam a capa: "Maníaco do telhado é preso."

- Você ta querendo dizer que...

- Pode ser. – há um silencio entre elas. - Ele foi preso há duas quadras do Três Vassouras.

- Tem foto? – perguntou Hermione.

Havia. Havia a de um homem com uma jaqueta cobrindo a cabeça.

- Isso explica. – Hermione e Luna começaram a viajar na história.

- Ele estava preso.

- Ele pode avisar...

-... apenas uma pessoa e ele tinha que avisar seu advogado.

- Você tem muita sorte.

- Você podia estar morta.

Ginny não agüentou mais.

- Vocês estão malucas? Este garoto não pode ser o Maníaco do Telhado.

- Uma vez você pensou que os gêmeos traficavam poções ilegais para dentro de Hogwarts, Gin.

- Isso é diferente.

- Você ficou lá esperando muito tempo sozinha?

- Não muito tempo. Draco Malfoy apareceu...

- Malfoy!

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso! - fechou os olhos, massageando as têmporas e os abriu, decidida. - Vamos tomar banho de sol?

XxLFNxX

- "_Eu estava pensando em você. Noite passada eu fui te encontrar e você não esteve lá. Eu queria saber porquê. Eu me senti tão idiota. E enquanto eu esperava, alguém apareceu, um cara que tem feito da minha vida um inferno, e uma coisa incrível aconteceu. Eu fui capaz pela primeira vez na minha vida, dizer exatamente o que eu queria dizer sem me arrepender depois. Mas obviamente, eu me arrependi. Exatamente como você disse que seria." _

Draco suspirou enquanto leu.

- "_Eu fui cruel e eu nunca sou cruel. Gosto de machucá-lo, mas nunca fui cruel. E mesmo crendo que eu disse nem magoou aquele cara – para ele, eu sou apenas um inseto a ser esmagado – fico pensando: e se magoei? Não importa o que ele fez pra mim, não há desculpa para o meu comportamento."_

Draco parou de ler e jogou a cabeça para trás.

No rosto dele, havia uma gigante ambivalência. Dois sentimentos antagônicos. Amor e ódio?

- "_De qualquer maneira, você é um querido amigo, e eu queria tanto conversar com você. Espero que você tenha uma boa razão para não ter estado lá noite passada, mas se não tiver, e se nós nunca mais nos correspondermos de novo, eu só quero lhe dizer o quanto significou pra mim saber que você esteve lá."_

Draco se levantou e andou pelo dormitório. Era hora do jantar, e estava sozinho. Ele caminhou em volta das camas, se sentou a janela, foi até seu malão, o abriu, o fechou, e voltou a caminhar.

Não sabia o que fazer. O que pensar. O que dizer ela.

Ele voltou e encarou o pergaminho. Caminhou em frente a ele, como se ele fosse um animal rodeando a presa.

Dane-se. Ele se sentou, e segurou uma pena.

- "_Eu estava em Londres_."

Ele parou, olhou para o que escreveu, balançou a cabeça e amassou o pergaminho. Pegou outro, e rabiscou:

- "_Eu fiquei preso numa reunião com outros alunos, onde não pude sair, e não pude te avisar."_

Ele riscou o "_não pude te avisar_" e encarou o pergaminho.

Continuou: "_A sala ficou sem luz de repente, e ficamos presos por um feitiço feito pelo lado de fora da sala, onde não tinha como eu te enviar uma coruja."_

- Ele pára e vê o que escreveu. Escreve mais: "_Incrível o suficiente, certo?"_

Ele suspirou, amassou o papel e jogou no lixo.

- Merda. – murmurou.

- "_Querida amiga: não posso lhe dizer o que aconteceu comigo noite passada, mas eu lhe imploro do fundo do meu coração que me perdoe por não estar lá."_

Ele riscou "_por não estar lá_."

- "_... pelo que aconteceu. Eu sinto terrivelmente que você tenha se encontrado numa situação que tenha lhe causado uma dor adicional. Mas estou absolutamente certo de que seja lá o que você tenha dito noite passada, foi provocado, até mesmo merecido. E todo mundo diz coisas que elas se arrependem quando estão preocupadas ou estressadas. Você estava esperando ver alguém que você confiava e encontrou um inimigo ao invés disso. A culpa é minha. Algum dia, vou explicar tudo. Enquanto isso, ainda estou aqui. Fale comigo."_

XxLFNxX

A semana havia se passado e Ginny tinha voltado as boas com seu correspondente. Ela tinha aceitado suas palavras, e eles continuavam a trocar corujas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ele disse algo sobre se encontrarem de novo? – Luna perguntou, ao saírem da aula de Transfiguração.

- Não. Mas não importa. – ela respondeu, caminhando ao lado da amiga pelos corredores lotados. - Seremos como George Bernard Shaw e a Sra. Patrick Campbell e escreveremos cartas por todas nossas vidas...

- Eu nunca sei quem são esses trouxas que você fala. – Luna devolveu.

Uma voz sai atrás delas:

- Ginny!

- Oi, Dino. – Ginny sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Depois te encontro, Gin. Oi, Dino. – e Luna se foi na direção de outra aula.

- Tava te procurando.

- O que foi?

- Queria conversar com você. - ele a puxou para um canto. - Eu tenho pensado muito nisso. Muito mesmo. – e ela estreitou a testa, confusa. - Você nos últimos meses tem estado muito estranha. Estranha mesma. Mal fala comigo.

- Não sei te dizer, Dino. Nem percebi as coisas mudarem.

- Tudo bem, querida. Eu te perdôo.

- Você me perdoa? - a voz dela começou a aumentar. - Você me perdoa?

- Gin, o que está havendo? - ela o encarou como se ele fosse o maior idiota da face da terra. - Olhe, foi uma semana cheia... a derrota da Grifinória para Corvinal...

- Não é isso, Dino, realmente não é. É que... Dino...

- Eu sei. Isso é terrível pra mim.

- O que?

- Jogar tudo isso em cima de você quando sou eu que realmente... Oh, Merlin, eu não sei como dizer isso...

- Dizer o que?

- Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Ginny.

- Você também é.

- E eu estou honrado que você queira ficar comigo porque você nunca ficaria com alguém que não confiasse inteiramente...

- Eu sinto exatamente a mesma coisa a respeito de você.

- Oh, Merlin, não diga isso, por favor, só faz ficar pior...

- O quê? – ela perguntou, e ele balançou a cabeça, sem saber como dizer. - Você não me ama?

Dino balançou a cabeça novamente: não.

- Eu também não.

- Você não me ama? - Ginny também balançou a cabeça. Não. - Mas nós somos tão perfeitos um para o outro.

- Eu sei.

Eles sorriram um para o outro.

- Você conheceu alguém?

- Acho que sim. Gosto dela. E você? Existe alguém?

- Ah, existe alguém lá fora pra mim, tenho certeza. Talvez... - ela riu. -... num classificado de solteiros.

Eles gargalharam.

XxLFNxX

Na manhã seguinte, Ginny andou pelo jardim, e se sentou a beira do lago. Draco, ao lado de Pansy, a viu de longe.

- Sinto muito. – ele murmurou.

- O que você disse? – ela perguntou, e ele a encarou, apenas balançando a cabeça, se recusando a dizer qualquer coisa. - É possível você me dizer o que você disse?

- Pansy, me dá um tempo. – ele estava começando a se encher dela.

- Te dar um tempo? Quanto tempo você quer? Posso saber?

- Quer saber? Quero todo o tempo do mundo.

- Você ta terminando comigo? – ela arregalou os olhos, e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Parece que é isso, não é? – ele deu um sorriso irônico.

- Você não termina comigo, eu é que termino com você! - ela gritou, fazendo vários alunos próximos os encararem. Pansy lhe deu as costas, e entrou no castelo, pisando duro.

Draco também entrou no castelo. Foi até seu quarto. Precisava escrever a Ginny. Sentou-se na cama e puxou do bolso o pergaminho de mensagem instantânea e uma pena.

- "_Hoje começa um novo capitulo na minha vida. Terminei com uma namorada. Parece que tudo parece tão claro pra mim. Aconteceu algo maluco hoje, e é uma historia que não dá pra ser contada sem detalhes pessoais que nós evitamos tão cuidadosamente. Mas eu lhe digo, minha querida, que me sinto novo. Renovado. Brilhante e lustroso. Tenho até vontade de sair gritando por toda Hogwarts."_

Ela devolveu no pergaminho instantâneo:

- "_Seis meses atrás, quando nós nos conhecemos, eu sabia tudo sobre mim mesma – o que eu queria fazer pelo resto da minha vida e até mesmo a pessoa com quem ficaria. Agora eu não sei mais de nada. Alem do mais, estou gripada. Estou sentindo que meu nariz ta estranho, meus ouvidos estão bloqueados, me sinto com sono o tempo todo.... Odeio isso."_

Draco sorriu. Teve uma idéia. Guardou o pergaminho na mochila e andou até o jardim. A encontrou no mesmo lugar em que ela estava antes.

- Oi.

- Malfoy?

- Posso sentar com você?

- Por quê? – ela o olhou desconfiada.

- Porque sim.

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia. Estou com uma terrível gripe. Estou espirrando e estou tentando tomar um sol pra me sentir melhor. E já tomei uma poção e logo vou ficar com mais sono do que já tenho... - Draco apenas a escutou -... tomei vitamina C e apreciaria muito se você pudesse me encher o saco uma outra hora.

- Ginny?

- O quê?

- Eu soube que estava doente. Vim ver se você... o que está fazendo? – ele perguntou apontando para o pergaminho em sua mão.

- Nada. – e ela o guardou no bolso junto com a pena. - Neste lindo dia de sol, por que não está com sua namorada?

- Porque nós terminamos.

- Que pena. Vocês eram perfeitos um para o outro. - ela percebeu o que disse, e tampou a boca com a mão. - Eu não quis dizer isso. Não importa as ofensas que você me diz, não tem desculpa para as coisas que eu digo. Mas toda vez que eu vejo você...

- As coisas começam a voar da sua boca.

- É. Desculpe. Estou fazendo de novo. Obrigado pelo seu oi. Adeus. - ela percebe que havia dito aquilo de maneira grossa, e tentou ser mais doce, repetindo a frase. - Obrigada pelo seu oi. Adeus.

Draco tirou as mãos das costas, e as esticou para ela. Eram flores.

- Você me trouxe flores? – agora Ginny estava chocada. Draco percebeu e apenas sorriu. - Ah, obrigada. Eu adoro margaridas. Elas são tão amigáveis. Você não acha que elas parecem amigáveis?

- Eu acho.

- Quando vocês romperam?

- Hoje.

- Hoje? Nossa. Está todo mundo rompendo. Você. Eu. Esta pessoa que eu conheço também terminou com a namorada. Tudo ficou de repente tão claro. Quando eu vi você, no Três Vassouras, eu estava esperando por ele e eu estava...

- Encantadora.

- Não estava encantadora.

- Bem, você parecia encantadora. Quer um chá?

Ginny estranhou, mas na verdade, queria sim.

- Quero. - Draco fez um giro com a varinha, e duas xícaras de chá fumegante apareceram na frente deles. Ela pegou um, e tomou um gole, sorrindo. Estava muito bom. - E... eu estava irritada. E foi horrível.

- Quer mel? – ele perguntou, e ela disse que sim, e ele pingou mel, com a ponta da varinha, na xícara dela. - Eu fui terrível.

- Foi, mas eu não tenho desculpa.

- Já que eu sou terrível, e não há escolha pra mim a não ser, ser terrível, é isso que quer dizer?

- Não, não estou dizendo isso porque você me faz dizer coisas horríveis. - ela tampou a boca novamente com a mão.

- É, você me odeia abertamente.

- Eu não odeio você...

- Mas você nunca vai me perdoar. Como Elizabeth.

- Quem?

- Elizabeth Bennet em 'Orgulho e Preconceito'. Ela era orgulhosa demais...

- Eu achava que você odiava 'Orgulho e Preconceito'.

-... ou ela era preconceituosa e o Sr. Darcy era orgulhoso? Eu nunca lembro. - ele pausou e a encarou. - Não era pessoal.

- Era uma defesa. – ela disse, lembrando das palavras no pergaminho. - O que isso quer dizer? Estou cansada disso. Significa que não é pessoal pra você, mas é pessoal pra mim, é pessoal para um monte de pessoas. O que há de errado com coisas pessoais afinal?

- Nada.

- Digo, seja lá o que seja algo, começa sendo pessoal. - ela se levantou, segurando as margaridas, e lhe devolvendo a xícara vazia. - Minha cabeça está zunindo. Vou voltar pra cama.

Ela andou na direção do castelo, e percebeu que Malfoy estava atrás dela. Ela deu meia volta e o encarou.

- Por que mesmo você veio falar comigo? Eu esqueci.

- Eu quero ser seu amigo.

- Oh. – A surpresa dela era perceptível. _Malfoy, meu amigo?_

- Eu sei que era impossível. – ele disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. - O que posso dizer? Ás vezes, uma pessoa apenas quer o impossível. Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- O quê?

- O que aconteceu com aquele cara do Três Vassouras?

- Nada.

- Mas você está louca por ele. – ele afirmou com um sorriso enviesado no rosto.

- Sim, eu estou. – ela disse, e Malfoy respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração acelerar. Continuou disfarçando o abalo:

- Mas por que você não corre atrás dele? O que está esperando?

- Na verdade eu não conheço ele.

- Mesmo?

- Nós só nos conhecemos... Oh Merlin, não acredito que vou lhe dizer isso...

- Me deixe adivinhar. Os classificados do Profeta Diário.

- É.

- Trocando corujas.

- É.

- Estou feliz por ele. Embora... posso fazer uma pequena sugestão? Eu acho que você deveria encontrá-lo. Não. Retiro isso. Por que encontrá-lo?

- Eu duvido que eu precise de um conselho de alguém que...

Draco gentilmente se aproximou e colocou a mão sobre a boca dela, deixando-a ali. Era inesperadamente gentil e sexy.

Ginny segurou a respiração, sentindo o rosto corar.

- Eu admito que eu trago o pior em você... - ele disse, sincero. -... mas deixe me ajudá-la a não dizer algo que a fará se torturar sobre anos por vir.

Ela começou a sorrir e ele retirou a mão. Eles se entreolharam por alguns segundos.

- Espero que fique melhor logo. Seria uma vergonha perder a festa da primavera.

- Obrigada pelas margaridas.

- Cuide-se.

- Eu vou.

- Tchau.

- Tchau, Draco. – ela disse, e ele novamente sentiu seu coração acelerar e seu estomago vibrar.

XxLFNxX

As semanas se passaram, que viraram meses. Janeiro se foi, fevereiro também. Era Março, e o castelo parecia vivo após de meses de neve ininterrupta.

- "_Sabe... eu estava pensando sobre isto e acho que nós devemos nos encontrar." _

Ela olhou o pergaminho, e sorriu. Estava na hora.

Pichi deu um rasante na sua cabeça, e Ginny a chamou, prendendo a carta na perna da coruja.

Desviou o olhar da ave voando pelo céu de Hogwarts, e encarou outro pedaço de pergaminho. Pensou em algo, e começou a rabiscar:

- "_Era uma vez uma garotinha chamada..."- _ela pausou por um momento, e olhou em volta. Ela viu as flores que Draco trouxe pra ela e sorriu: - "_... Margarida."_

A noite, antes do jantar, ela encontrou Draco próximo aos portões do castelo. Ele leu alto sua própria resposta:

- _"Nós deveríamos nos encontrar. E iremos. Mas estou no meio de um projeto que precisa de..."_ - e Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, a encarando. - ...refinamento?

Ela o encarou e sorriu sem graça. Ele repetiu:

- Refinamento?

- É o que está escrito.

- Ele provavelmente é gay.

- Claro que não. Isso não é possível.

- Você já perguntou se ele é gay? Você disse, 'você é gay'?

- Não. – respondeu. Nunca tinha pensado naquilo.

Ginny, a noite já na cama, se resignou a dúvida que Malfoy havia colocado na sua cabeça. Escreveu no pergaminho de mensagem instantânea para Falcon152:

- "_Eu sei que é provavelmente um pouco tarde pra perguntar mas... você é gay?"_

A resposta veio imediata.

_- "Se eu sou gay? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Como você pode me perguntar isso? Não me conhece mesmo? Espere. Já sei. Seus amigos estão dizendo que a razão de não nos encontrarmos é porque eu sou gay. Estou certo?"_

Ginny fez uma careta desgostosa. _Merda_.

Na manha seguinte, Ginny o encontrou pelos corredores, antes das aulas da tarde. Ela tinha conseguido alguns bolinhos recheados com um elfo doméstico, e dividia com Draco.

- Então ele não respondeu exatamente.

- Ele me pegou. Ele sabia exatamente no que eu pensava. O que é típico dele.

- Mas ele não respondeu exatamente, não é? Não é?

- Não.

- Talvez ele seja gordo.

- Eu não me importo com isso.

- Você não se importa que ele seja um daqueles caras tão gordo que tem que sair de casa usando um rebocador?

- Isso é pouco provável.

- O que mais você acha que está impedindo de encontrar você? Embora... talvez não seja isso... Talvez...

- O quê?

- Deixa pra lá.

- O quê?

- Ele poderia estar esperando até sair sua condicional. - ela riu, e lembrou-se da manchete do jornal. - Oh, você não vai acreditar nisso, houve um momento que Luna achou que ele podia ser o Maníaco do Telhado, que era completamente ridículo...

Ela parou, e estreitou a testa, como se considerasse que aquilo pudesse ser verdade.

- Qual o pseudônimo dele? - ela balança a cabeça, recusando dizer. - Ah vai. Eu não vou escrever pra ele.

- 'Falcon 152'.

- Um cinco dois. Cento e cinqüenta e dois. Interessante. Ele tem 152 anos. Ele tem 152 fios restantes na sua cabeça. Ele tinha 152 espinhas, e agora tem 152 buracos no rosto.

Eles saem na direção do jardim.

- Suas notas somadas em Hogwarts. – ele brincou.

- Seu QI.

- O número de mulheres com que ele namorou.

- O número de vez em que ele viu 'O Poderoso Chefão'.

- A primeira coisa boa que eu ouvi desse cara. – Draco sorriu, divertido.

- O seu endereço. – ela soltou, e seguida, fez uma careta. - Não, não, não. Ele não ia colocar uma coisa tão antiquada.

Draco a olhou, sem graça. Era exatamente isso. O número da sua casa em Londres.

- A única coisa que me importo além dessa coisa dele ser gay... e a coisa da prisão... é essa historia de barco.

- Que história de barco?

- Eu nunca ficaria com alguém que tem um barco.

- Oh. – _Merda_!

- É isso. Jamais ficaremos juntos. – Ginny constatou.

- Eu nunca poderia ficar com alguém que gosta de Joni Mitchell. – ele lembrou do que ela disse numa carta, e começou a cantar imitando a cantora. – "_It's cloud's illusions I recall, I really don't know clouds at all_." O que isso significa?

Draco esperou Ginny dizer que gostava de Joni Mitchell, mas ela não disse nada. Ela começou intencionalmente a pegar flores no chão.

- Como está o livro para crianças?

- Meu irmão Carlinhos conhece um editor de livros infantis, e ele parece animado com o fato de uma garota de 15 anos escrever isso. Vou mandar pra ele. Quando eu terminar. Sabe, nunca imaginei em escrever um livro. Digo, se eu não tivesse todo esse tempo livre, eu nunca me proporia... - ela parou, percebendo o que tinha dito. - Na verdade, foi ele que me fez querer escrever um livro.

- O Sr. 152 indiscrições sexuais.

- O Sr. 152... insights na minha alma.

- É. Bem. Não posso competir com isso. – ele levou as mãos aos bolsos.

- É. – ela o encarou. Ele parecia lindo embaixo da luz do sol. Parecia outra pessoa. E estava gostando desta "amizade" com Draco. - Eu vivo me esbarrando com você.

- Que tal esbarrar comigo sábado? Na hora do almoço?

- Por que não? Tchau Draco.

Draco se aproximou e lhe beijou o rosto. Ginny se arrepiou. Foi leve, quase um caricia.

- Tchau Gin.

Ginny mordeu o lábio e entrou no castelo.

Draco a acompanhou com os olhos, sorrindo. Suspirou alto.

- O que está fazendo comigo, Weasley? – murmurou, e suspirou novamente. Sabia muito bem o quê.

No fim da noite, Ginny recebeu uma coruja. Hermione leu pelos ombros dela, e arqueou as sobrancelhas hesitante.

_- "Que tal nos encontrarmos no sábado? O primeiro dia da primavera. 4 da tarde. Há um parque em Hogsmeade, perto da Casa dos Gritos, que sempre ta congelado. Na primavera, ele enche de flores. Vou estar lá esperando com Brinkley."_

Ginny sorriu. Finalmente.

XxLFNxX

- Hoje?

- Hoje. - ela respondeu, enquanto ela e Draco comiam cachorros quentes numa barraquinha numa das ruas de Hogsmeade.

- Whoa. – ele fingiu surpresa.

- Eu sei. Naquele parque, perto da Casa dos Gritos.

- Ele pode ser o cara do cachorro quente.

- Quem?

- O cara da barraca de cachorro quente, que acabamos de comprar. Você nunca vai precisar comer em outro lugar.

- Pare de brincar, Draco.

- O tempo é tudo. Ele esperou até que você estivesse pronta. Até que você soubesse que não houvesse outro homem que pudesse amar. – ele disse. Seus lábios estavam sorrindo, mas seus olhos estavam sérios.

- É. – ela soltou, quase acreditando.

- As vezes, eu penso. – ele começou.

- Em que?

Eles pararam de andar, e olharam um para o outro.

- Se eu não fosse quem eu sou, e tivesse feito tudo o que eu fiz, e você não me odiasse...

- Não, Draco... – ela sabia onde aquela conversa ia chegar.

- Eu teria chamado você pra sair, e não conseguiria esperar 24 horas para poder falar com você, e perguntar: "que tal tomar um café, um jantar, um filme trouxa, enquanto durar nossas vidas?

- Draco... – ela disse quase murmurando.

- Então jamais ficaríamos brigando.

- Não. – seus olhos começavam a pinicar.

- A única briga que teríamos seria sobre qual filme alugar no sábado a noite.

- Quem briga por isso?

- Algumas pessoas. Nós não.

- Nunca faríamos isso.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

- Se apenas... – ele recomeçou.

- Por favor, eu tenho que ir. – disse, mas não se moveu.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – ele tentou novamente. - Por que você pode perdoá-lo por te deixar plantada e não perdoar por coisas estúpidas que eu disse para.... para querer aparecer?

Ginny levantou a cabeça novamente para encará-lo. Balançou a cabeça sem saber o que dizer.

- Oh, como eu queria que você me perdoasse. – ele disse um pouco mais que um sussurro.

Era tudo que Ginny podia fazer para não perdoá-lo.

Era tudo que Draco podia fazer para não beijá-la.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir. – ela disse com a voz embargada.

- Você não quer chegar atrasada. – ele afirmou, emocionado.

Draco se virou e foi embora.

Ginny estava em agonia. Seus olhos estavam molhados, e ela não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se deveria ir. Não sabia se deveria chamá-lo de volta.

Depois de um momento, ela também o faz.

Draco sentiu suas mãos tremerem, enquanto caminhava.

Não havia dúvida na sua mente que ele estava apaixonado por Ginny Weasley. Ele brincava com ela, a admirava, se compadecia – ele a seguiria até o fim e voltaria numa batida de coração. Ela valia a pena. E Draco não viveria mais nenhum outro segundo sem ela.

XxLFNxX

Era fim de tarde, e Ginny caminhava na direção do parque próximo a Casa dos Gritos. O parque está deslumbrante, com um gramado fofo e verde, e flores rodeando os canteiros.

Havia voltado ao castelo e colocado um vestido branco e sandálias brancas. Seu coração estava em frangalhos. Estava apaixonada por Draco, mas não poderia se deixar levar. Ele era Draco Malfoy, por amor a Merlin! Não era confiável. Não era seguro.

Falcon era confiável, e era seguro.

Ela parou no parque florido, e olhou em volta. Uma jovem passou correndo. Um jovem pai empurrava um garoto numa bicicleta.

Ginny olhou o relógio, com o coração aos pulos.

De repente, ouviu um barulho. Um cão latindo. E Brinkley aparece na esquina. Ela ouve uma voz:

- Brinkley! Brinkley!

Ela olha na direção de onde vinha a voz e o viu: Draco.

Começou a chorar.

Ele se aproximou dela, e a abraçou.

- Não chore, Redgirl, não chore. – ele murmurou no ouvido dela.

- Eu queria que fosse você. Queria tanto que fosse você.

Draco a encarou, sentido uma extrema felicidade. E a beijou.

Ginny se moldou ao corpo dele, como se aquilo fosse uma necessidade, se não pudesse viver sem aquilo.

Brinkley latiu, pulando na direção dos seus rostos. Eles se afastaram, gargalhando, e se fitando apaixonadamente.

- Olhe aquilo. – uma moça em um banco próximo apontou para eles. – Isso é que é paixão.

- É. – uma outra jovem, ao lado dela sorriu, e apontou para uma cópia do Profeta Diário nas suas mãos. - "Rapaz londrino procura garota para amizade talvez mais..." - e elas gargalharam.

- Será que alguma garota consegue realmente se interessar por alguém num anuncio tão idiota? – a outra perguntou.

E voltaram a gargalhar, enquanto assistiam Draco e Ginny agarrados num beijo apaixonado.

Xx FIM xX

N/A: Eu sei que acabei entregando o presente fora do prazo, mas minha presenteada sabe que essa vida de vestibulanda sem o Pépe, não é moleza, e que tudo acaba atrasando por meros detalhes. Agradecimentos a Lis e a própria Anis, pelo _help_, pela força, pela compreensão e pelo Kon. _I love you both!!!_

**NOTAS**:

**Itália** - A nota não é sobre o que é a Itália, mas o porquê de eu ter escolhido este país. Em uma outra fanfic, Ginny tem tios e primos vivendo na Itália, portanto é só uma licença poética.

**Bagel** - É um pãozinho assado, em forma de anel. Normalmente recheado, cobertos com sementes.

**Falcons** - São os 'Falmouth Falcons', que usam uniformes com cores branco e cinza-chumbo, e são famosos pelo jogo duro, e seus batedores famosos Kevin e Carlos Broadmoor e foram suspensos 14 vezes durante dos campeonatos que participaram. (mais detalhes no livro: "Quadribol através dos Séculos".

**Jane Austen** – É uma das maiores escritoras inglesas de todos os tempos. Com um estilo único de narração, tem a sociedade machista inglesa e a procura do amor verdadeiro, como temas correntes. Suas obras como 'Orgulho e Preconceito', 'Razão e Sensibilidade', 'Emma', e 'Persuasão', foram adaptados com sucesso para o cinema.

**I-Ching** - Basicamente, é um manual de adivinhação chinês, tendo sido usado até mesmo por Confúcio e Lao-Tsé. Hoje em dia o método mais simples para usar o I-ching é através de moedas. Seis moedas, seis linhas. Cada linha pode ser partida ou sólida. Três linhas são um trigrama. É possível ter 64 combinações, chamadas hexagramas, que é a soma de dois trigramas. A combinação delas corresponde aos princípios Yin (ao masculino, ao céu, ao ativo, positivo) e Yang (ao feminino, à terra, ao passivo, negativo). São pólos opostos que se alternam e dependem um do outro para sua existência. E cada combinação tem um nome e um significado.

"**A mais sutil loucura (...)"** - Frase atribuída de Michel de Montaigne – ensaísta e escritor Francês do século 16.

**O Poderoso Chefão** - Filme estadunidense de 1972, dirigido por Francis Ford Coppola, baseado em um romance homônimo de Mario Puzo. O roteiro da versão cinematográfica foi elaborado pelo próprio escritor, acompanhado por Coppola. Uma obra-prima sobre a máfia italiana nos Estados Unidos. Foi indicado a nove Oscar e ganhou 3: melhor filme, melhor roteiro adaptado e Melhor ator, para Marlon Brando.

**Joni Mitchell** - Cantora canadense de jazz e folk rock. Suas letras são introspectivas e de caráter romântico, e estão entre as melhores criadas na história do rock.

"**S****e você tem alguma coisa importante(...)" – **Frase de Billy Wilder, que foi roteirista, produtor e diretor de cinema. Faleceu em 2002, com 96 anos de idade. Produziu, escreveu ou dirigiu obras como "_Se meu Apartamento Falasse", "Quanto mais quente melhor", "Sabrina", "Farrapo Humano_", e o fabuloso "_Crepúsculo dos Deuses"._

**Ratos da Cinderela** – Gus e Jak!

**Insight** – Resolvi deixar em Inglês por não conseguir uma palavra boa – e única – para por no texto. Mas vai aí o significado: insight é definido na língua inglesa como "a capacidade de entender verdades escondidas etc., especialmente de caráter ou situação" portando um sentido igual a "discernimento" ou "a capacidade para discernir a verdadeira natureza de uma situação", o ato ou o resultado de alcançar a íntima ou oculta natureza das coisas ou de perceber de uma maneira intuitiva.


End file.
